


Slut

by nightmare_child_35



Series: Pet [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Choking, Drugs, Edging, Enemas, Figging, Fishnets, Fucking Machines, Gags, Guns, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Power Play, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Slapping, Spreader Bars, Suspension, Teasing, Vibrators, Wax, Whipping, double blowjob, mouth washing, straight jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_child_35/pseuds/nightmare_child_35
Summary: Part two of Pet.Ed delves deeper into the secrets of the Dark Court, and finds things he may have wanted to stay out of...while finding out what it really means to be Father's pet.I said it before, and I'll say it again: WARNING: Graphic bondage, BDSM, non-con, etc. 18+You have been warned.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Envy, Edward Elric/Envy/Father, Edward Elric/Father, Envy/Father (Fullmetal Alchemist)
Series: Pet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311284
Comments: 25
Kudos: 124
Collections: Welcome to Central





	1. Slut

Ed moaned, back arching as Envy slammed particularly hard against his prostate. The haze of alcohol over his senses only served to heighten his sensitivity, every touch on his skin leaving a fiery trail behind it. The alchemist was acutely aware of everything around him. The sweat on his skin, the glittering onyx strands of Envy's hair that trailed over Ed's shoulders as the sin rutted into him from behind. Father's long, slim fingers, tangled in Ed's hair. The saliva slipping out of the corner of Ed's mouth as he took Father deeper into his mouth. The digits digging into the soft flesh of his hips. The painful tightness around the base of his cock, where a band of gold metal dug into his skin, keeping his completion at bay. The chafing of the black leather cuffs (also accented with gold) around his wrists, keeping him contained and submissive. 

Ed loved it. 

He felt so owned, especially when Envy used his collar as a handhold, or when Father prevented Ed from pulling off of his cock. He normally wouldn't have admitted it to himself, but the rough treatment was a massive turn-on, and he just wanted more. What he'd been lacking his whole life was someone who could keep him in line, stop him from making rash decisions, and take care of him. He'd had to be that person, for himself and his brother, for so long...

Fingers closed around one of his nipples, squeezing. Ed gasped, brought back to earth with the stimulation. 

"E-Envy?"

The sin smirked. "You were zoning out there for a little, Ed. Don't you want to really enjoy this? You can't if you're not focusing."

"I do," Ed murmured, voice muffled around Father's cock, "I wanna feel good..."

"Oh, we'll make you feel good," Envy purred, voice barely more than a growl. "But you need to help finish Father up before we can do that, okay?"

Ed glanced up at his dom, who was staring down at him with his trademark smirk. Ed flicked his tongue over Father's tip, before going deep and sucking, just how Father liked it. Indeed, it only took a few minutes for Father to come, pulling Ed all the way down on his cock. The sub choked on the heady flood of semen that spilled down his throat, but he swallowed it anyway, savoring the salty taste. 

"Open your mouth, Edward."

Ed opened it, and Father's smirk widened as he saw that Ed had swallowed all his come. "Good boy." 

The alchemist stared at Father, little moans slipping out of his mouth every time Envy pushed against his prostate. The dom stared back, before turning his gaze to Envy. 

"Pass me the vibrator, will you?" 

Ed inhaled sharply, head whipping around to find Envy reaching for the last item he'd brought out of the drawer. This one resembled an ice cream scooper, which, Ed supposed, was meant to wrap around the shaft of one's member. It was a nice light blue color. Ed liked it very much. Envy hissed in Ed's ear, and the sub realized he'd clenched tight around Envy's cock in anticipation. 

"Fuck, Ed, you're so tight," Envy said, grinning. "But you're gonna get a _lot_ tighter after this _."_

So saying, Envy wrapped his arms underneath Ed's armpits, pulling him up and against Envy's upright, muscled chest. The sin continued rocking his hips inside Ed (albeit at a slower pace) as Father reached out, sliding his finger up along the underside of Ed's dick. The alchemist shivered, watching as Father pressed the power button on the vibrator, stroking it along the inside of Ed's thigh. Ed let his head fall back onto Envy's shoulder, bringing his cuffed hands up and over Envy's head, panting. 

"Now, Edward, we're going to see if you can dry come twice. Once you do, I'll let you come, alright?"

Ed nodded feverishly, only hearing the words "let" and "come". 

He lasted less than five minutes the first time around. With the constant pressure against his prostate, and the vibration on his head was just too much. Ed gasped and cried out as he came, but found no relief from the building, aching arousal inside him. Father laughed darkly. 

"One left, darling."

The second took longer, in part because Ed was starting to get overstimulated again. But they gently worked Ed up to it with teasing, light touches and gentle words, until Ed was gasping, and then nearly screaming through his orgasm. His muscles clamped down tightly enough around Envy that the sin came as well, kissing Ed's neck and letting out a throaty growl. The alchemist was sobbing as he came down from his high, cock throbbing more than ever. 

"Take it off," Ed whimpered. "Please?"

He turned pleading eyes to Father, who smiled softly. "Of course, darling. You've earned it."

Envy wrapped his hand around Ed's cock as soon as the metal band was off, stroking him hard and fast until he came, splattering come onto Envy's fingers. The sub went boneless in the sin's arms, golden eyes blurry and exhausted. 

"I wanna sleep now, Envy. Can I sleep now?" Ed's pathetic little whimpers were enough to convince the sin, who laid him down on the blankets. They wiped down the comatose alchemist, and finally ( **finally, I said to myself, wondering how three hours of typing could produce such little plot** ) went to bed. 

Ed woke up early in the morning, his stomach reeling, and instantly became aware of the worst headache he'd ever felt. He struggled out of the blankets, accidentally kneeing Father in the balls, who only let out a slight hiss of pain, and sprinted to the bathroom, collapsing in front of the toilet. He then proceeded to empty his stomach of everything he'd consumed in the past 48 hours. Father joined him, holding his hair out of his face and rubbing soothing circles on Ed's back. 

After what seemed like hours of retching, Ed stood shakily, flushing the toilet and drinking a large amount of tap water. Father let the sub lean on him as he staggered back to bed, Envy watching them with sleep-hazed eyes. The sin pulled the blankets back for Ed as the alchemist flopped onto the mattress, curling up into a ball and trying to fall back asleep through the nauseous feeling in his stomach. Envy tugged Ed close, gently rubbing the sub's stomach until he fell asleep. 

-

"So you're not going to punish me for disobeying you?" Ed asked, staring at Father. The dom smirked. 

"I think the vomiting was bad enough. And because you're a _smart_ boy, you're not going to do that again. Am I right?"

"Yes..." Ed murmured. Envy grinned from where he lay sprawled on his stomach on Father's study desk, feet in the air. 

"Besides, we have bigger fish to fry."

Both Envy and Ed looked at Father in surprise, and in Envy's case a little bit of fear. "What do you-!"

"Edward, you remember when I told you about the High Lord of the Dark Court?"

Ed flushed as he remembered the embarrassment of that day, but nodded. 

"We are having a...grand meeting of sorts. There are several of these events throughout the year, so it's nothing unusual. However, in Lysander's letter," here Father pulled out a creamy piece of stationary, "he specifically requested for you to attend. "

Ed stared. "How...How did he know I was here?"

Father raised an eyebrow. "Most pets inform their masters of anything that might interest them. And Madrigal is a very devoted pet."

The memory of the red-haired pet made Ed cringe, remembering how harshly he'd been treated by him. 

"So, this means we have a lot of preparation to do. Not to mention the theme of the meeting."

"Ohh, what is it?" Envy asked. "I love it when they're themed."

Father smirked. "Animal-themed. Specifically, housepets."

Envy started to giggle. Ed looked from him to Father. "W-What does that mean?"

"That means, Edward," Father purred, "that we're going to have to make some adjustments to your physical form."

"What!?"

"Well, a pair of ears might be a start," Envy said. "A tail too. Yes, it's all coming together now..."

Ed stared at them in horror. 'You're going to turn me into a...housepet?!"

"Not completely. Like Envy said, ears, a tail, maybe some whiskers. I was thinking a cat might work best for you."

"WHAT?" Ed screeched. "How?!"

"Well, a philosopher's stone can do marvelous things, Edward. You'll see."

Needless to say, Ed was not looking forward to this. 


	2. Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody! I'm back with another fabulous update! Several characters introduced in the next chapter are based on friends, and I've been waiting a while to get them in. 
> 
> I hope this chapter (which is mostly setup (and took me wayyyy too long to write)) gives you all support in these dark times.

Ed crossed his arms. 

"No."

Father raised his eyebrows from the outside of the transmutation circle. 

"Take my advice, Edward. It won't be easy having two pairs of ears."

"I refuse to lose my human ears," Ed snapped. I won't part with that as well."

Envy, who was squatting on his haunches next to Father, grinned. "You'll change your opinion soon."

Ed huffed a sigh. "Just get it over with already."

The tall dom gave no warning before snapping his fingers. Ed's eyes widened, and he stared panickedly at the circle, which had turned red. But nothing happened. The alchemist looked up, grinning. "Looks like you messed up, Fa-"

Father had not messed up. Ed fell to his knees, clutching his head as an intense prickling pain started to dance along his skin. It was torture, like being forced to stand when both your legs had fallen asleep. Scratch that, it was more like your entire body falling asleep and then being pummeled by some jerk. Ed felt something poke through his scalp, his skin giving way. The same tearing feeling occurred at his tailbone, cheekbones, and nails. Ed's eyes stung and then filled with tears, as his throat and teeth prickled and itched like something inside it was trying to get out. And the tattoo on his ass burned, feeling like a brand was being held to his skin. 

Ed was left curled up on the floor, gasping for air. A strangely loud sound filled his ears. It sounded like a tidal wave, but after twenty seconds the sound began to give Ed a headache. He wished it would go away, whimpering at the headache. Instantly, a noise like a siren blared in his ears, and he sat jolt upright, whipping his head back and forth to find the source of the noise. 

"W-What was that?" Ed asked shrilly, or thought he did. Instead, he heard a strange high pitched noise. Suddenly, Ed heard a loud ruffling noise. The sub whipped his head up to find Envy next to him, one hand stroking the delicate blonde fur of one of Ed's new feline ears. 

Ed didn't understand what was happening. Envy started to laugh quietly. 

"You sure you still want your human ears now?" The sin purred, stroking the fluffy edge of Ed's ear. Ed's eyes widened. So that's why he had been hearing all those strange sounds! The first was his breathing, and the sirens were his voice. 

"Why...?"

"Well, darling," Father purred, "two sets of ears can be rather too much. And I assure you that headache will get worse. Much worse."

Father had a point. Even though he and Envy had spoken into Ed's human ears, he still got strange after-echoes of the words, which made the pain in his temples spike. After a moment of deliberation, Ed murmured something quietly. 

"What was that?" 

Ed scowled. "Take them off, I said."

Father smirked. "As you wish."

A snap of the dom's fingers, and that prickling pain started in Ed's skull again. Ed gritted his teeth, and forced himself though the pain. Silence, then...

"How's that?"

"Better," Ed croaked. His throat felt weird. 

"Good," Father murmured, before wrapping an arm around Ed's chest and lifting him to his feet. "Envy's going to get you dressed, and then we're leaving."

The dom passed Ed to Envy, who scooped him up easily. Father began to leave, and the alchemist opened his mouth. 

"W-Wait!"

Father paused. "Yes?"

"Don't I get any time to get used to...to this?" Ed made an expansive gesture with his arms.

"I'm afraid that's a privilege you'll have to earn." Then Father left, and Envy herded Ed up to Father's bathroom. Once the sin had Ed trapped in the bathtub, he proceeded to shave the sub completely from the neck down. Ed resisted, but Envy just pinned him down and kept going. The alchemist seemed to have figured out how to use his tail, and the long golden appendage slapped the water furiously. 

Ed was so adorable when he was angry, and his new cat features only accentuated that. His narrowed eyes, with their slit pupils, were threatening until you saw his gorgeous blonde ears, which were oversized and lined with long blonde fur. Ed's little fangs were adorable as well, poking out over his bottom lip. His tiny claws (which at the moment were extended rather threateningly in Envy's direction), and especially those long whiskers. Envy found himself wanting to suck one of those ears into his mouth, wanting to see how Ed would squirm if he licked the inside of the sensitive shell. 

Of course, he would need Father's permission to do that. Maybe tonight the dom would let Envy enjoy himself for a while. Maybe...

-

Father stared. 

Envy grinned.

Ed blushed.

The sheer black stockings accentuated Ed's long, slim legs perfectly, leading up to a pair of black lace panties. Fingerless gloves. Black leather cuffs wrapped around Ed's wrists and ankles. A dark leather corset, laced up tightly, ended just below the sub's nipples. A small bell had been attached to Ed's collar, another attached by a small leather cuff to the end of Ed's tail. 

However, the gag filling Ed's mouth was the best part by far. So was the thick butt plug (which Father had instructed Envy to insert) that Father knew was inside Ed's tight hole. 

The sub flushed, ears twitching along with his tail, which was slightly puffy with discomfort. He was feeling rather embarrassed, having Father staring at him like the dom was undressing him with his eyes. Finally, Father looked at Envy. 

"Very nice job."

Envy flushed ever so slightly with pleasure, and thanked Father in a quiet voice. Father tugged the two subs into the car, Envy handing him two black leather leashes once they were situated. Then they began the long drive to Nova Ara, one of the biggest cities in Amestris, followed by a second car which carried the other sins. 

-

Ed stared with wide eyes at the smooth, tinted walls of the glass elevator, feeling rather uncomfortable. Father held Ed's leash with one hand, the other resting proprietarily on the small of Ed's back. Envy grinned at Envy from Father's other side, his red eyes just barely visible in the half-light, pointed fangs glimmering. Envy had made some changes of his own, a nicely sized pair of cat ears poking out of the mane of long black hair. A sleek tail swiped lazily through the air, and claws glittered in the dark. 

Envy's dark leather pants creaked as he shifted, hips casually swinging. A very small dark red earring was the only other alteration from Envy's normal outfit. If Ed squinted, he could imagine that the sin's crop top was a little smaller than usual. Maybe not. 

Father's only change was a very inconspicuous pair of small blonde wolf ears. 

The elevator doors opened, and the little group stepped out onto a long black carpet, which led for a good long distance before reaching the feet of a slim man, dressed in a dapper black suit. The distance made him undefinable. People stood in groups on either side of the carpet, others milling about in a large room behind the man, soft lights throwing long shadows down the carpet. 

Father turned to Ed. "Crawl."

The dom's voice was all command, eyes icy. Ed swallowed, pleading with his eyes. The gag in his mouth suddenly felt too big.

"I said," Father's voice lowered to a hiss, "crawl."

Ed hesitated. He really didn't want to crawl in front of this large group of people. Especially not in front of whoever was at the end of the carpet. They looked important. Suddenly pain lashed through him, bells softly jingling as Ed twitched from the electric shock, before finally giving in. The sub settled onto his hands and knees, Envy mirroring the movement. 

"You will be punished for your disobedience before the night is over," Father murmured. "I suggest you behave from here on out."

Then Father advanced down the carpet, tugging the subs along with him. Ed felt like an idiot, scrambling to keep up with the dom's quick pace. Envy, however, was a natural, hips swaying, elegantly shifting his weight from hand to hand, knee to knee. The sin gave Ed an encouraging smile, before turning his eyes towards the person waiting for them. Ed heard more footsteps, and Carnal's jabbering voice behind them. The person waiting came into focus. It was Madrigal. 

Wonderful, Ed thought. Just wonderful. 

They reached the red-haired sub, who grinned at the sight of them. Father stopped and bowed. Madrigal grinned again.

"Nice to see you again, Blademaster. Hopefully you made some changes to your pet's attitude."

"He knows his place," was all Father said, smirking faintly. Madrigal then turned his green eyes to the rest of the sins, who were just behind the trio. 

"Well, you even brought the family along."

Madrigal stepped behind Father, surveying the crew. Then he pulled out a handkerchief, holding it daintily between two fingers. 

The sub let go.

"Oh, dear. I seem to have dropped my hanchechief. Get it for me, boy."

Pride's back was ramrod straight as he slowly raised an eyebrow at the dismissive name. He and Madrigal locked eyes, and an unidentifiable expression crossed Pride's face. The sin then leaned down, picking up the kerchief before presenting it to Madrigal. The sub took it, before turning back to Father.

"Well, enjoy the company."

Father stalked off after a last bow, tugging Ed and Envy with him. They made their way to a dark booth, where Father instructed Ed to stand, removing his gag.

"I'm going to introduce you to some of the other more powerful members of the court. Remember to keep your behavior in check. I will not hesitate to punish in front of everyone here."

Ed swallowed. 

"Yes, Father." 


	3. Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter!  
> Probably a little bit of a wait for the next one.

The sins came to the booth, crowding around. They all had some kind of animal attribute, in accordance with the theme of the meeting.

Father dismissed them with instructions to enjoy themselves without making a scene. Then he abruptly stood, tugging Envy and Ed along with him. The sub staggered as he tried to keep up with Father as the dom strode into the large room, heading for a small group of people gathered around a table. The group turned to face the tall dom, smiles spreading across their faces. 

"Blademaster! Have a drink, will you?" called a young man, who had skin the color of rich chocolate. His dark dreadlocks were tied back in a thick ponytail, which stopped just below his shoulder blades. Slit pupils and claws finished off his look. A woman with her back to them turned, and Ed realized with a shock of horror that it was Reginy, with the addition of a crest of white feathers ranging from her forehead to the nape of her neck.

Ed didn't see her pet anywhere. In fact, none of the people seemed to have pets accompanying them except the third, who was clad in an outfit of black leather, cobalt eyes sweeping over Father with disinterest. At this woman's elbow was a girl with a thick mane of black hair, accompanied by a large pair of violet eyes. Her lithe body was clad in a gorgeous suit, which accentuated her curves and made her already large chest stand out even more. Those violet orbs slid over to Ed, and she grinned, large cat ears twitching. A tattoo of a needle curved down her slim throat. 

Father reached the group, accepting the glass which the young man offered to him. Ed flushed as the other looked him over, trying to retreat behind Father's back. 

"Well, this is new," the leather-clad woman said coldly, raising an eyebrow at Ed, at the same time that the man said, "How much is that one for?"

"He's not for sale," Father purred. The man rolled his eyes. 

"You never share," he groaned. "So sad."

Envy leaned over to Ed, as inconspicuously as he could. "The guy's the Filmmaster. You know what Reginy does. Leather over here is the Drugmaster." 

Ed's eyes widened. Envy had given him a crash course on Court politics, and these people made up the inner circle of the court, second only to Lysander. They ruled over the most powerful industries, and this was what gave them their status. Father was head of the assasination busioness, Reginy was the head of the poison trade (which was a lot more successful than most people thought, given that some poisons could be used as effective medicines if used in the right situations). So, technically, she was the head of the medicine industry and the poison industry. 

The Filmmaster, however, was the head of the porn industry. And the Drugmaster was...well...the head of the drug industry. There were others, or course. The Thiefmaster, and the Treasury Lord. The Treasury Lord was a title reserved for whoever had control of the banks. However, he didn't see any more people in the group.

"So, a new pet, hmmm? I never thought you would."

"Oh, come on, Jo. Even Father over here needs a change of pace every now and then," the man said, grinning.

Jo snorted, pulling her pet closer.

Ed felt something strange brush against his thigh, and turned to find Misalova, Reginy's pet, brushing past him, a form-fitting latex jumpsuit the source of the strange feeling. The brunette went to her dom, whispering something in her ear. Reginy responded in kind, and the pet left once more, winking at Ed as she passed. The alchemist flushed, pressing closer to Father. 

"Man!" The man said, running a hand through his hair. "I can never get over that ass!"

Reginy laughed. "Keep on dreaming, Tom." 

Tom grinned, finishing his drink, and looked back to Ed. "What's his name?"

"Edward," Father answered, the word making Ed inadvertently stand straighter. After all, he was used to hearing the word in erotic situations.

The sub's panties were starting to feel a little tight. 

"Sweet. Hope you bring him around again."

"That's up to Lysander," Father answered. Tom laughed.

"Speaking of Lysander, did you hear about the uproar last week when he threw Mirna out?"

"He's always been a "don't-fuck-with-me" kind of guy..."

After talking for about an hour and a half about politics, Father led Ed and Envy away from the group. He seemed to be looking for something. 

Then a raccoon walked up to them. It was adorable and fluffy, with a collar around its neck. It paused before Ed, who had to resist the temptation to lean down and pet it. He didn't think Father would like that. 

"Oh, Pumpernickel! There you are! I was getting worried!"

A short girl scooped up the raccoon, smiling happily. Long bangs covered one eye. The bags under her eyes were prominent. So prominent that her eyes looked more like holes than eyes. A violet hoodie hid any curves, paired with some worn jeans underneath.

"Well, hiya there, Father! Been a while, huh? You know, could you tell me what's going on here? I got an invitation, so I came, but I have nooo idea what's going on..."

"It's just a meeting, Brazen. Nothing to worry about."

Brazen laughed nervously. "Oh, good. I thought I was missing something. Say, who's this?"

She pointed at Ed.

"He's my new pet."

"I didn't know it was bring your pet to work day!" Brazen cried. "Well, I have Pumpernickel and..."

She proceeded to pull another raccoon out of her hoodie.

"Mammoth!"

"Excuse me?" Envy asked. 

"What?" Brazen said. "They're my pets. You know...they live in my house...I feed them..."

Envy stared. Brazen eyes widened. "Oh! Not like that!" She giggled nervously. 

Thank God, Ed thought. Things were getting really weird...

Father cleared his throat. "Why don't you...go eat something? I'm sure your...pets...are hungry."

Brazen started to walk away, and then paused, her voice suddenly losing its carefree tone and becoming quite serious. "Don't you want your cuffs back?"

Cuffs? Ed glanced at his wrists and found the cuffs gone. The ones around his ankles were gone as well. He whipped his head to the girl, to find her holding them, a tiny smile on her lips. 

"Catch!"

Father caught the cuffs, staring after Brazen with raised eyebrows. "That, Edward, was the Thiefmaster. She...is slow, but very, very good at her job. Keep an eye out around her."

Father led them to some small tables laden with appetizers. He took a few, placing them on a provided plate. The dom went back to the group, settling into a chair and talking with the others. He removed Ed's gag to hand-feed him several of them, forcing the sub to lick any remains off his fingers. It was during this time that Ed first encountered someone who would inadvertently, through a series of decisions, save Ed's life. Father was stroking Envy's ears, talking to Jo while Ed rested his head against the inside of the dom's thigh. 

Ed was first aware of the change in atmosphere by the sudden silence. Then the footsteps came. Loud, snapping against the floor. Three sets, if Ed's hearing was correct. The other people seemed to melt away, until Father was sitting in the only quiet spot in the room. Reginy, Jo, and Tom backed off, glancing nervously in the direction of the footsteps. Ed lifted his head to look in the direction of the footsteps but Father grabbed his jaw, turning his face back to him.

"Don't look, darling. Keep your eyes on me unless you're asked not to."

Ed swallowed and went back to his early position, ears twitching as those steps got closer. For some reason, Ed could almost feel the power coming his way, like a palpable bubble of strength. The hairs on the back of his neck lifted, and suddenly he felt the strange impulse to growl. The footsteps stooped. 

"Well, hello, Blademaster. You came."

The icy voice sent shivers down Ed's spine. He squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. 

"Of course, Lysander. I find these meetings very instructional."

"And you brought your pet, too. Just as I asked."

"Yes." 

Silence. Then...

"Look at me, Edward Elric."

Ed sawllowed, glancing up at Father. The dom gave a tiny nod, and the alchemist slowly turned his body to look behind him. 

Three people stood there, two of them familiar. Madrigal and Valerian stood on either side of the third. Madrigal's head was held high, a pleased smirk on his lips. Scales the same color as his lime green eyes climbed up the red-haired pet's neck, reaching his cheekbones. Valerian cringed slightly, but also stood tall, a pair of doe's ears poking out of his dark locks. And in the middle...

A pair of sharp silver eyes gazed into Ed's, set high in an elegant face framed by silky silver hair. A dark silver suit accentuated the colors. No animal features adorned this man. Ed had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he spotted a small bracelet on the man's wrist, with a tiny obsidian crown hanging from it. 

This could be no other than the High Lord of the Dark Court, Lysander. 

Ed shivered, but stood firm, staring at the man

He had expected Lysander to be taller. 

Indeed, the High Lord was only an inch or two taller than Ed. But the way he held himself made any difference in height meaningless. It made it quite clear that Lysander was incredibly powerful, and didn't need to say it. Ed wished he had that effect on people.

"Are you afraid?" The words were smooth, soft. But Ed could feel steel barbs underneath them. 

"Yes..." Ed breathed, staring.

A faint smirk. "Good."

Then Lysander walked forward, crouching in front of Ed. He leaned in, lips brushing Ed's ear. 

"Take care, alchemist. There are those here who would not hesitate to hurt you. And those outside, looking."

Ed's eyes widened. Was he talking about...Roy?

Suddenly Lysander pulled away. 

"I need the Circle in the conference room in twenty minutes."

Then he turned, Madrigal and Valerian leaving with him. 

Ed realized all his fur had been puffed up, and desperately tried to smooth it down. He glanced up at Father, who was watching him with a slight smirk.

"F-Father?"

"I just had a perfect idea for your punishment."

"What...?"

"How would you like to spend an hour keeping Madrigal company?"

Ed stared in horror. 

"You have to go somewhere during the meeting, after all. Any objections?"

Ed tried to protest, but nothing came out of his lungs. 

"Good. Go sit on that sofa. I think you'll benefit greatly from this more...public experience."

There was a large sofa in the middle of the room, where a few pets were already perched. Ed rose on unsteady kegs, crossing to it and sitting down, pressing his thighs together. 

He waited. Envy slank off to some dark corner, but Ed could feel the sin's eyes on him. Eventually Father got up and left, probably to the "meeting". 

Ed waited. And then...finally...

Madrigal emerged from the shadows, a thin leather strap wrapped around his palm. He stopped in front of Ed, grinning.

"You and I are gonna have lots of fun, Ed. I'm so excited!"


	4. Slut

Ed stared at the redhead, dread pooling in his stomach. What exactly had Father agreed to? Madrigal stepped froward, circling behind Ed. He ran a finger over Ed's shoulders, making the sub shudder and arch his back. Suddenly, something was pressing into Ed's throat, making him choke and tilt his head back to look into Madrigal's eyes. 

"Don't make the mistake of thinking I'm going to take it easy on you, shrimp. One toe out of line and..."

Whatever was around his throat tightened, and Ed gave a feeble gasp as the air was forced out of his lungs.He reached his hands up to the thing digging into his windpipe, trying to remove it, but failing, vision starting to spot. A soft laugh, and then the thing was gone. Ed gasped, rubbing his sore throat. 

"Wha-"

A hand shot out and caught his jaw. 

"Don't talk unless I tell you to. I didn't borrow you just to hear you whine."

Ed furrowed his brow, growling. 

"I don't have to listen to you!" He snapped, twisting to look at Madrigal. "Who do you think you are?"

Ed stared into Madrigal's eyes as he said this, and it seemed that those emerald eyes gleamed with excitement, grin widening. 

And then suddenly Madrigal backhanded Ed across the face, the sub's ears ringing as he reeled in shock. Fingers wrapped in his hair, pushing him down on his stomach. Ed cringed, ears flattening against his head as Madrigal stalked back to his side of the couch, fingers twisting painfully in Ed's hair. The alchemist tried to pull away, and cried out as a stinging slap landed on his inner thigh. Madrigal sat down, sliding a knee between Ed's thighs as he did so, keeping the other outstretched. 

"Already testing me? I must say, I'm impressed that you think you could stand against me for a second."

Another slap, this time on Ed's ass. The sub squeaked in shame and surprise, trying to pull Madrigal's hand out of his hair. 

"I wonder how long you'll be able to keep on like this."

Ed's non-metal arm was pulled behind and up his back, twisting it into an extremely uncomfortable position. At the same time, Madrigal removed his hand from Ed's hair. It was suddenly thrust into Ed's range of vision, holding a small metal cylinder. 

"And you know what? I don't care. It's not my job to treat you like some little baby and "train" you. Now, do you know what this is?"

Ed's heart sped up as he tried to think of a suitable answer for the pet domming him. 

"I-I-I don't know..."

The redhead then pressed down on the cylinder on both ends, and it expanded to a pole nearly three feet in length. 

"You know," Madrigal said conversationally as he attached the bar to Ed's ankle cuffs, slapping the sub once more as he horrifiedly tried to extract himself from his grip, "those cuffs are very handy. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to subdue you quite like this."

Finally, Madrigal hooked a finger into the back of Ed's corset, pulling him up onto his knees, the alchemist's legs immobilized in the spreader bar. 

"There we go...see, isn't it nice when you start acting like the bitch you are?" Madrigal purred, running a hand up Ed's thigh, stroking a finger over the erection which was barely contained by his panties. Then the redhead suddenly gave Ed's cock a tight squeeze, to the point where Ed started to whimper and beg, incapable to tear himself away from the painful contact. Madrigal laughed again, releasing Ed. 

"But this isn't about you, is it? So why don't you do your job?" 

Madrigal stood, sitting in front of Ed, unzipping his fly. Then he grabbed the sub's jaw, tugging him down to his crotch. Ed swallowed. He knew what was expected of him, but he didn't want to...he barely knew this guy...

"What? Are you embarrassed? Here, let me help you." 

Madrigal then reached forward, tugging Ed's panties down to his knees, baring his cock (and the but plug) to the entire room. Ed gasped, reaching down to cover himself. 

"No, no, Ed," Madrigal said, sighing as he pulled a small metal clip out of his pocket, the kind used for hiking, "get ahold of yourself." The redhead then clipped Ed's wrist cuffs together behind his back. Ed flushed, feeling the gazes of the members of the Court on him. Madrigal slapped him again. 

"My patience runs thin, Ed."

Ed swallowed, staring at the cock before him. It was actually rather sizable, definitely thick. Suddenly Madrigal grabbed him by the hair, forcing himself into Ed's mouth. 

"Hnnn!" Ed choked as his lips were stretched wide by the redhead's girth. Madrigal gave Ed no respite as he began to fuck Ed's mouth, not noting or caring about Ed's strong gag reflex. Finally Ed gave up, weak from the effort of fighting the punitive thrusts, saliva leaking from his mouth. After what seemed like hours of choking, Madrigal came, flooding Ed's mouth with his come. 

"Swallow."

Ed obeyed. He just wanted this to be over. He wished Father would come back...tears filled his eyes. He wanted some one other than this...person to be with him!

Finally his mouth was empty, and Ed sagged gratefully again the leather sofa. He closed his eyes, not caring as Madrigal got up. He didn't care when Madrigal sat back down behind him. And he didn't care up until the point when something tugged at the but plug inside him. Ed's eyes shot open, and he twitched violently, looking over his shoulder with wide eyes. Madrigal grinned, eyes dancing as he flicked the butt plug. 

"You know," the redhead said, tugging Ed back on his knees, "you seem pretty sensitive. I wonder if you can come from some less...direct stimulation."

Ed sagged weakly in his bonds. "Please don't..."

"Oh, now you ask nicely!" Madrigal said, unwrapping the slim leather band from around his wrist, with which he'd choked Ed earlier. "Well, I'm sorry to say it's too late."

The redhead reached in front of Ed, wrapping the band just underneath Ed's head. 

"Now, let's see how long it takes you to come from some good, old-fashioned pain."

And then the onslaught ensued, the blows landing everywhere from Ed's ass to the backs of his thighs. Ed tried to hold back his tears, but failed, giving way to uncontrollable sobbing after only ten or fifteen blows. He was so unused to corporal punishment, given that Father usually found more creative ways to punish him. Madrigal huffed a laugh against Ed's neck, slapping the outside of Ed's soft thigh. The combined waves of heat and pain made Ed almost dizzy with sensation. He felt himself starting to get hard, but not nearly hard enough to come. Ed just didn't get off from this...

"The sooner you come, Ed, the sooner this will be over."

"B-But I can't," Ed whimpered, stuttering through his sobs, "y-you've tied me u-u-up...down there..."

"How about this? If you count each slap nicely enough for me, for ten of them, I'll let you come. Okay?"

Ed had a feeling something was going to go wrong, but he weakly accepted. Madrigal grinned. 

"You can start now."

A blow against Ed's ass. 

"O-One."

Another.

"Two.."

Three in quick succession. 

"F-Fiv-ve," Ed choked out, trembling. 

One particularly hard one landed on an already sore patch of ass, and Ed cringed, whispering a soft, "Six."

By the time he got to ten, Ed's voice was nearly inaudible. He was starting to get a little needy now, rolling his hips just to feel the leather strap tug on him. 

He waited for Madrigal to remove the strap. The redhead did no such thing. 

"I couldn't really hear a couple of those, shrimp. Let's do this again."

So they did it again. And again. And again. Ed's voice got weaker and weaker with every round, until he gave up counting at all, sobbing quietly. 

His ass and thighs were on fire, but the pain was a dull pain, almost far away. It was like Ed was underwater, and the blows reached him only after several minutes. Or maybe not, and it was all just blending into a wave of pain and warmth that he slowly slipped under. Curiously, he also felt like he was floating at the same time. His body was hot, skin burning. He could vaguely hear Madrigal murmuring something, but he didn't care. In fact, Ed didn't care about anything. He relaxed in the redhead's arms, submitting to the pain and the desperate need to come. Madrigal raised his eyebrows in surprise, supporting the pliant sub in his arms. Ed was still crying, but he wasn't struggling any more. 

"Well, looks like someone found their subspace."

Ed tried to say something, but the words just didn't seem to form in his mouth. Instead, he let his head rest on Madrigal's shoulder, a rolling, wet purr slipping out of him. The redhead reached down, removing the strap from Ed's cock. 

"Go ahead. You've earned it."

Ed barely noticed his climax, the only sign being that his purr got a tiny bit louder. At this, Father stepped out of the shadows. He'd been watching his sub fall apart for the last few minutes, and he had to say he was rather impressed. And it seemed Ed was deep in his subspace, given the large dazed smile the alchemist was wearing, and the simple affection with which he nuzzled Lysander's pet with. 

"Hello, Madrigal. Your hour is over."

The redhead glanced up at Father as he undid Ed's restraints. "Yes, I suppose it is. Well, let me know if you ever need a helping hand again."

Father smirked as he helped Ed stand (albeit unsteadily), the sub's purr definitely increasing in volume at the familiar scent of his dom. "Edward, darling, Madrigal took such good care of you. Why don't you show him how grateful you are?"

Ed leaned down, capturing Madrigal's mouth with his and giving him a sloppy, full mouth kiss. He pulled back, eyes heavy-lidded. He was so happy to be with Father again...

Envy came out from wherever he'd been hiding, scooping Ed up.

"Well, give your master my regards," Father murmured, bowing.

Madrigal responded in kind, already starting to slip into his civilized veneer once more. 

Once back in the car, Ed lay on Father's lap, his purr reaching new heights as Father started to stroke the marks from Madrigal's spanking with one hand. 

He used the other to gently rub the fur at the base of Envy's tail as he sat curled up against Father's other side. 

"My two darlings," Father murmured quietly, Envy starting to purr as well. 


	5. Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a really hot idea that I can finally use! I hope you all like it; please tell me what you think.

Carnal wasn't at the table. Father wasn't either, since he had some paperwork to take care of. 

Greed looked vaguely suspicious, glancing over his shoulder every now and then, as if Carnal were going to just walk down the stairs at any time. This continued, picking up speed to the point where the other sins couldn't handle it any more. 

"Greed? What's on your mind?"

"I just don't trust him! What is he doing up there?"

Wrath raised an eyebrow. "How are we supposed to know?" 

"Hey, let's send someone to check!" Lust said enthusiastically.

"Why don't we send Ed?" Everyone turned to the sub, who was trying to make himself look as small as possible. 

"I-I don't think that's really necessary," Ed said, words trailing off to a whisper as the gazes of the assembled homunculi drilled into him.

He managed to resist for fifteen seconds before giving in, stalking upstairs. "Fine! Fine, I'll go! Geez!"

As Ed went up the stairs, he heard Lust saying, "Now why don't you tell us a little more abut the state of your relationship, Greed?"

-

Ed knocked at Carnal's door. "Hello?" 

No answer. The alchemist sighed, reaching for the door handle, and opening it gingerly, like Carnal might pop out like a jack-in-the-box. Nothing of the sort occurred. Instead, Ed opened the door onto a very strange room. The curtains were drawn, shrouding the room before Ed in darkness. The room was very large, larger than Ed's. However, most of the room was taken up by a massive piano, which had a design of interwoven flames and flowers along the sides. Crammed in the small space next to the piano was a tiny stool, and what looked like a hole dug into the wall as a table/cubby. The room receded into darkness behind the piano, and nothing was visible. Ed wormed his way around the piano, heading for the only source of sound in the room, the bathroom. Inside, Carnal was singing a strange song. 

"He saw Lil' Johny strolling on his lonesome!"

Ed frowned, putting his ear to the door. 

"He decided it was time for some behavior unwholesome. He pulled Lil' Johny into an alley, and Lil' Johny said, "Baby come at me!" 

"Lil' Johny pulled out his choice machete, and said, "You gonna die get ready."

Carnal continued this way for some time, until finally Ed couldn't stand it any longer and slammed the door open, to reveal the blurry figure of Carnal behind the shower curtain. 

"Whoah!" Carnal said, sticking out his head to peer at Ed through the steam. "Did you finally take up my offer to visit me?"

"W-What?" Ed said, taking a step back in surprise. "No!"

Carnal stepped out of the shower, the alchemist covering his eyes in horror and embarrassment as the homunculus started toward him. 

"Then why did you interrupt my shower?"

"Greed wanted to know what you were doing."

The sin sighed exasperatedly, running a hand through his hair. "He thinks I'm cheating on him, that's why he was paranoid. Now I gotta go clear things up." 

He sighed again, walking stark naked out of his room and to the dining room. Soon after, screams of terror could be heard, and a lot of yelling. Ed started to head towards the room, only to stop as Pride hurtled past him, looking rather green. 

"Never mind," Ed muttered, going to see what Father was doing. 

-

Father dismissed all the homunculi, telling them to have a night out on the town. They dispersed, leaving the large mansion empty and dark. Only Father and Ed remained in the house. 

Father gave up on his paperwork, standing and leaving his office. This, after all, was a golden opportunity to give Edward a little more... _training_. His pants grew tight, and he grinned in anticipation of burying himself deep inside the little sub, listening to the high-pitched moans Edward made, the sweet tightness of his pet's walls clenching around him. The gentle notes of honeysuckle and citrus led Father to his room, where Edward was curled up on his bed, reading a book. Wearing one of his shirts, Father noticed. Some primal part of him purred possessively at seeing his shirt on Edward, and the sub looked up as Father approached. 

"Hello, darling. What are you reading?" Father sat down in front of Edward, using one long finger to tilt the book in question down. Ed glanced up, blinking those big gold eyes at Father. 

"Oh, j-just some history book, that's all."

Ed glanced nervously at Father, and then looked away, swallowing. Father tracked the movement of Edward's pale throat, grin widening. Ed was keenly aware of this attention, keeping his eyes fixed on his book. The dom leaned forward, tracing a finger over Edward's jaw, his neck, his collarbone...lower. Just as his finger reached Ed's navel, the alchemist pulled away, slipping beneath Father's arm and onto the floor. Father clicked his tongue, raising an eyebrow at Edward.

"What's this?"

"It's not fair," Ed said, straightening his spine. "I want a chance."

"A chance to do what exactly?"

"I want a c-chance to...to say no. I want a chance to earn a n-night by myself."

Father cocked his head. "Why?"

Ed stuttered, tripping over his own words as he tried to explain himself. "I-I need that. Do you u-u-understand? I need to have some kind of choice. Sex goes two ways, right? 

Father considered this. "What do you suggest?"

Ed swallowed, trying to think of something that would be somewhat doable. "What about...a race? Like tag?"

"Alright," Father purred, "what about this? If you can run from me for thirty minutes, and not get caught, I'll leave you alone. Anything underneath that, and I get to do whatever I want with you."

Ed thought. Then he nodded. After all, how hard could running for thirty minutes in a house this size be?

Father grinned. "You have two minutes." He stood, advancing towards Ed. He came to a halt in front of the sub, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "Run."

-

Ed crept through the hallway, his heart pounding in his ears. He could hear faint footsteps behind him, Father's shoes tapping on the floor as he stalked Ed through the night. His eyes darted around in the dark, scrutinizing every corner, every window. 

He was strangely aroused as he walked light-footed across the floor, knowing that Father was...tracking him. Seeking him out, probably with his sense of smell or just plain old common sense. The fact that Father wanted him, wanted him enough to follow him, to play Ed's little game, when he could've just forced Ed into cooperation, made little spikes of pleasure run through Ed every time he took a step. Truth be told, he did want Father to do whatever he wanted with him. But this was fun. And he was asserting himself by doing it. 

Ed chuckled as he picked up speed, slipping downstairs. 

Father could _smell_ Edward. He tracked the diminutive sub through the halls, the click of his shoes the only sound he could hear. The dom's teeth glinted in the darkness as he grinned, partly in anticipation and partly in frustration. After all, his hard-on hadn't been taken care of, as he'd hoped it would be. But, Father thought, the wait would make the reward _so_ much sweeter. He considered letting Edward win. His pet could use a confidence boost. But Father was not so merciful. Father decided he would finish this in fifteen to twenty minutes. That should make Edward feel a little better. And then he would fuck his sub like there was no tomorrow. 

Ed was starting to get nervous. Father's footsteps had ceased, and it was quiet. Too quiet. Ed decided it was time for some drastic measures. 

Father stalked down the hallway, brow furrowed. This was taking longer than he wanted it to. Edward seemed to be more skilled at this game of "tag" than Father had first assumed; his scent had disappeared. His erection was starting to become more of a nuisance than an incentive, and Father quickened his pace. What a naughty little pet, denying his master like this. Father would teach him some better behavior. Suddenly, Father heard light footsteps coming off of a side hallway. He stopped, leaning against the wall and waiting for his prey to appear. The steps came closer. Closer. Closer!

"Got you!" Father purred, grabbing Ed by the throat and slamming him against the wall. Except it wasn't Ed. 

"What the fuck, man!" Carnal said, glaring angrily at Father. "Can't someone get some shredded cheese around here without getting pinned against the wall?"

Indeed, the sin clutched a bag of shredded cheddar cheese. Father released him, sighing. 

"Sorry. I thought you were Edward."

Carnal raised an eyebrow. "I'm not even going to ask why you're chasing Ed through the house."

Father huffed a laugh. "Have you seen him?"

"Nah."

"Well, I'd better keep going. Wish me luck."

Carnal did so, and snuck off to his room to feast on his snack. Father continued tracking Edward, starting to get a little miffed at how well Edward was evading him. When he found the little sub, he would treat him to an experience he'd never had before. Maybe he'd finally have a chance to use the fucking machine. Envy certainly seemed to love it. Oh, yes. He'd pump Edward's little hole full of water, flush him out, and fuck him with the machine until his cunt was raw and aching. Maybe he'd stuff that talkative mouth with his cock while he was at it. 

Yes, that would show the alchemist exactly who was in charge. 

Ed reached up, fingers scraping the uneven surface of a lopsided brick underneath the window. He had to admit, climbing up the side of the mansion was a bit of an extreme step, but now he was desperate to win. He checked his watch. Four minutes left. He could do it. The sub reached the window, trying to slide back the glass. It wouldn't budge. It's locked! Ed thought for a horrible second, and then it gave in, sliding back. Ed heaved himself up through the window, lightly landing on the floor. He crossed the dark hallway to one of the inner-facing windows, staring to the ones across from him. Was Father there? He looked closer. No, he didn't see him. The alchemist went to turn away, and then he saw a flash of blonde in one of the windows. Father was there, slowly stalking along the second floor. Ed grinned. Father was one floor too low. Perfect. 

At least, it was perfect until Father turned to look at Ed, smirking faintly, eyes narrowing. Then he was gone, moving too quickly to be seen, finally closing in on his prey after this unexpected delay. Ed's heart began to pound once more, and he sprinted away, hurtling around corners, eventually coming to a stop in a particularly dark corner. He checked his watch. One minute. _One minute_. 

And then he saw Father, standing tall in the dark, stalking towards him, a menacing grin on his face. "Edward..."

Ed ran, breath coming in sharp pants as he fled. It was almost over...

"Ahhh!" Ed cried, whimpering as he was slammed face-first into the wall, an arm wrapping around his waist, another tangling in his hair, pulling his head to the side so he was forced to stare into Father's burning gold eyes. The dom growled softly in Ed's ear, brushing his nose over the nape of Ed's neck. 

"Found you, darling."

Ed shivered, closing his eyes as Father pushed his cock into the alchemist's ass, rutting against him. "Now what should I do with you?"

Father clicked his tongue. "You almost made it," the dom crooned, kissing Ed's ear. "My poor boy."

Ed gasped as Father brushed a finger against his cock, bringing the alchemist to full arousal. "I have the perfect punishment in mind."

So saying, he hauled Ed over his shoulder, and started off towards his punishment room, smirking as he thought of the sounds Ed would make when Father strapped him in and got that machine going. 


	6. Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be every two to three weeks from now on. Sorry!
> 
> Already a thousand views? I’m so touched!

Father laughed softly to himself, carrying Ed down the hallway. The alchemist weakly struggled, before giving up, going limp in Father's grip. He'd almost made it. Almost. Damn it. Ed blew his hair out his face, sighing in disappointment. He'd have to try again one of these days. But from the way Father was chuckling, Ed didn't think it would be a wise idea to try again. He heard a door opening, and turned his head to find himself in Father's punishment room. Father made for a small sink, which stood next to a strange padded bench. He slung Ed down onto the bench.

"I have several things planned out for you, Edward. The first is an enema."

Ed furrowed his brow. "An enema?"

"Yes. By this process, the colon is filled with water-based solution by way of an enema syringe or other device, which is inserted into the rectum. The solution usually stimulates a bowel movement which quite effectively cleans out the colon. There are several different kinds-"

"No."

Father raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You are not putting water INSIDE ME I WILL NOT DO THIS-!"

Father's finger hooked into Ed's collar, pulling him close. "Backtalk, Edward? That's another ten minutes."

"Ten minutes of what?!"

"That's another ten."

"What are you talking about?!"

The dom smiled, eyes shining with some strange emotion. It took Ed a moment to realize what it was. Hunger. The moment he realized this, Father threw him down to the bench. Ed landed with a yelp, twisting onto his side. 

Father took advantage of this, cuffing Ed's ankle into an uncomfortably high position. Ed gave a cry of surprise, attempting to twist onto his back. He couldn't, and Father pushed him onto his stomach, cuffing his other ankle in an equally uncomfortable position. Ed was now bent in half, forehead touching the bench. 

"F-father...?"

Ed tried to push himself up, but Father caught his wrists, cuffing them between Ed's thighs. The sub was now fully exposed and vulnerable to Father's intentions, and he grinned, beginning to remove Ed's clothing. 

"Father!" Ed squeaked again, this time with surprise and indignation. He could do nothing to stop his dom as his shirt, pants, and underwear were tugged off, sometimes having to be torn off. 

"Stop! This isn't fair!" Ed choked out, blushing as Father pulled his ass high, "I-I don't want to do this..."

Ed was also extremely aroused, either by Father's rough treatment or by the idea of the enema. He didn't know which. Father laughed, cupping Ed's balls with a firm grip as he inserted something inside the alchemist. It was slim, but nonetheless Ed's muscles tried to force it out. The dom pushed it further inside Ed until he felt it reach whatever it was attached to, which rested against his hole. 

"Are you ready, Edward? This may be uncomfortable."

"No, I'm not. Why don't you let me go so I don't have to have my ASS filled with water?"

"That's another ten, Edward," Father purred. Suddenly, water flooded inside Ed, and he jerked against his restrains, trying to escape the strange sensation. The sub gave a little whimper of distress, muscles spasming as the warm water trickled inside him. 

"Just bear with it, Edward."

Over the course of ten minutes, Father slowly filled Ed with water, until the sub's stomach was slightly distended. Father pulled out the syringe, replacing it with a butt plug. He then sat down next to Ed, tenderly rubbing the sub's stomach.

"Father...I don't like it...it feels weird..."

"Don't worry. You only have to wait for about fifteen more minutes."

Ed groaned, and Father smiled, continuing to gently press on Ed's swollen stomach. Finally, after what seemed like ages of uncomfortable pressure, Father stood, leaving and returning with a large basin. 

"What's that for?" 

Father raised an eyebrow. "What do you think it's for?"

It took Ed a moment. "No."

"You don't have a choice in the matter, Edward."

The dom set the bowl down next to Ed. 

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. If you cooperate, I will undo your bonds and allow you to empty yourself of your own choice. If, however, you will not behave, then I will keep you restrained, and force you to empty yourself. Which would you prefer?"

Ed cringed, his cheeks heating. This was so embarrassing...he couldn't do this...it was so disgusting...

"I guess you choose the hard way."

So saying, Father began to shift Ed limb by limb into a sitting position, even as the sub struggled. 

"Fine!" Ed cried. "Fine, I'll cooperate!" 

Tears pricked the alchemist's eyes as he said this. Father pressed a kiss to the top of Ed's head. "Much better."

He released Ed, and then pulled him onto his lap, placing Ed's legs on the outside of his own. After pulling out the butt plug, Father lifted Ed up, slipping the basin underneath him. 

"Whenever you're ready, Edward."

Ed's muscles trembled as he held in the water. He tried to relax, but he couldn't. Not while Father was here. A tiny whimper slipped out of him, and a single tear slid down his cheek. 

"I n-need help..."

"My poor boy," Father crooned. "Of course I'll help you."

Ed felt a hand gently stroke his thigh, before slipping lower, gently caressing his rim. The alchemist's thighs trembled as he tried to hold himself in. Father's finger paused, and then suddenly hooked Ed's rim, forcing him open. The sub whimpered in shame as his muscles relaxed, trying to block out the sound of water filing the basin. Once it was over, Ed buried his face in his hands, shaking and consumed with embarrassment. He heard Father take the basin away, and then return. Slim fingers pried Ed's hands away from his face, and the dom gently stroked Ed's cheek. 

"You did beautifully, Edward. I'm very proud of you. I have something else prepared for you. I think you'll enjoy it."

Ed let Father stand him up, turning him to the center of the room. 

In the center of the room, there was another bench, this time with restraints that looked more complicated, and a strange second tier which Ed supposed was for kneeling on. However, this bench had an attachment of sorts that was definitely not present on the other. 

"I-Is that a...fucking machine?"

Father laughed. "Yes." He began to steer Ed towards it, and the alchemist didn't fight, intrigued by the concept.

The dom proceeded to strap Ed down, arranging him on his hands and knees. Father left his arms unrestrained, since there was no need to bind them; the cuffs and straps had locks. Once Ed was fully secure, Father knelt in front of him. "I was going to let you be fucked for an hour or so. However, you already earned yourself thirty more minutes with the machine earlier. So that's an hour and thirty minutes."

Ed's eyes widened. "An hour and a half? But I'll get raw..."

The dom laughed quietly. "Oh, you'll be very raw. This is what happens to bad pets who keep their masters waiting. And as to your worries about rawness, you brought this on yourself with your backtalk."

Ed whimpered in fear. Father's eyes softened slightly, and he stroked a finger across Ed's lips. 

"Don't worry; I'll make sure you don't get too raw."

Father stood, going behind Ed. There was silence, and then...

"Are you ready, Edward?"

Ed shuddered. "Please, Father...I'm sorry."

"Hush, darling. You'll be fine."

So saying, Father started the machine. Ed felt a thick dildo slowly slide inside him, already coated with lube. It began to thrust in and out at a slow pace, gently rocking Ed's body. In the meantime, Father returned with a pair of nipple clamps, trapping Ed's sensitive buds. 

"Open your mouth, pet."

Ed did so hesitantly, and Father put the chain which connected the nipple clamps into it. 

"Give that a tug, darling."

The sub did so, savoring the sweet sting in his chest. 

"I want you to hold those for me."

Ed's eyes widened. 

"You can do it. Now, let's up the speed a little."

The dildo sped up, diving deep inside Ed. He moaned quietly, even as he stared desperately at Father, begging him with his eyes to take mercy on him. The dom pulled out one last item, a blindfold, and tied it over Ed's eyes, smirking. 

"An hour and twenty three minutes left, Edward."


	7. Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updating will be on and off after this. But I hope to get the plot moving a little faster now.

Ed's hole was so raw from friction that he couldn't properly enjoy the stimulation any more. Father had left, saying he had paperwork to work on. He'd returned a while later, to pour some extra lube on the dildo as it thrusted, before leaving after giving Ed a pat on the head. 

The alchemist didn't bother holding back his whines any more, his cries bouncing off the walls and back at him. He'd learned a while ago that he couldn't move his hips from their position, forced to take the sharp, painful thrusts. There was no way for him to keep track of time, and he was starting to get freaked out. 

"Mmph!" Ed whimpered, his voice muffled by the chain in his mouth. He'd tried to obey Father's command, but he didn't know how much longer he could hold the chain. In the meantime, his ass got rawer and rawer, the rim burning as it caught on the dildo. Sweat trickled down Ed's limbs, and he could feel saliva slipping out of his mouth, unable to lick it away. 

He wished Father hadn't left. He wished it was Father's cock instead of this machine fucking him. It had sounded fun, but he just wanted to be held in Father's powerful grip again, to feel skin against his...

Ed heard the door open, and immediately turned his head towards the source of the sound, whimpering. He heard footsteps, and then a cold cloth swiped across his brow, making Ed moan in pleasure. 

"What a good boy," Father purred. "Still holding the chain for me, hmm?"

The object in question was removed from Ed's mouth, and gently tugged, making Ed arch his back even more to stop his aching nipples from being pulled on any more. Father laughed quietly, wiping Ed's collarbone with the cloth. 

"You must be tired, darling. Do you want me to stop the machine?"

Ed nodded fervently, opening his mouth to beg. The dom lay a finger on Ed's lips, and Ed closed his mouth. 

"You still have twenty five minutes. So why don't you be a good pet and keep your mouth open for me?" 

Ed sagged in disappointment as Father unzipped his fly, freeing his cock from its confines. Ed tilted his head up inquisitively, just as Father pressed the head of his cock against Ed's mouth. It slipped, dragging against Ed's lower lip, and the sub's tongue darted out, almost subconsciously, lapping against the slit. Father hissed, grabbing Ed's jaw with one hand, tracing the alchemist's lips with his tip.

"Open wide, Edward."

Ed opened his mouth, letting Father rest his tip on Ed's tongue. Father laughed quietly. 

"Go on, Ed. You know what I like."

So Ed started licking and sucking sloppily at Father's head, making little moans as he did so. Maybe if he behaved, Father would let him go early...

About ten minutes later, Envy came in. 

He'd come home early, wanting to see if he could catch Ed before the sub went to sleep, maybe tease him a little, just to see that pleased little smile on his face. However, he hadn't found Ed or Father anywhere, and it followed that they were probably in Father's punishment room. So he went to look. 

Father tuned, smirking at Envy. "Hello. Come to join us?"

Envy stepped forward. "I was just wondering where you were."

"Envy?" Ed squeaked, pulling off of Father. "I-Is that you?"

Envy gently stroked Ed's cheek. "Yes."

Ed smiled faintly, and then turned approximately in Father's direction. "Please, can you add some lube? It hurts..."

Envy swiftly moved behind Ed to see what the alchemist meant. He hissed as he saw the tight little hole, red from rawness, fluttering in pain, forced to stretch open again and again for the machine. The homunculus glanced at Father who nodded after a moment. Envy got some lube, applying a generous amount to the dildo in between strokes. 

"There you go."

Ed started sucking at Father's cock again, the added lube making things a little easier. He could hear Father and Envy talking, but it was too quiet for him to make out the words. 

Then the alchemist felt another cock at his mouth, another hand at the back of his head. He gave a confused whimper as two heads pressed at his lips at once, stretching his lips to their widest as they slipped inside his mouth. 

"You can take it, can't you," Envy purred. "Come on, be a good boy for us."

Ed whimpered as they slid in further, flicking over both of them with his tongue. He tried to take both of them, but they got too big, so he ended up sucking on them alternately, whimpering as each thrust of the dildo pushed against his prostrate. 

"Fuck, Ed," Envy growled out. Cum splattered across Ed's face, and he gasped in surprise, flinching. More joined it soon. 

"Clean us up, darling."

Ed lapped at their slits, tasting the salty liquid that dripped from them. His doms rubbed his head, praising him quietly. The alchemist heard Father and Envy move around, and then someone was reaching under him for his own cock, giving it a couple of quick strokes. 

"Come for me, Ed, and then this'll all be over. Come on; you can do it."

Ed whimpered, forced to endure Envy's touch on his sensitive tip, rubbing it, squeezing it, pulling on it. 

"Envy...I-I...I..."

"Just let go, Edward. Come for me."

This was Father, purring in Ed's ear, and Ed cried out, body twitching,

The machine slowed, and then stopped. Ed's blindfold was removed, he was untied, and Father scooped him up, carrying him to his room, and from there into the tub. Envy fed Ed little pieces of chocolate as Father cleaned him up, taking extra care with his painful rim. Once they were done, they dried him off, slipped him into a pair of underpants, and got him in bed, joining him soon after. 

"I'm so proud of you, Edward," Father purred as Ed fell asleep. 


	8. Slut

Ed snapped awake, shivering with fear. The thunder outside rolled again, and lightning snapped down to earth, filling his room with light for a moment before dying away. The alchemist cringed, receding further under his blanket as the storm grew, rain hammering the window. Lighting flashed again, coming so close to the house that Ed jumped in fear, leaping out of bed. He grabbed the blanket, and left his room, running down the hallways, shaking as the storm roared. The sub's feet were light on the stairs as he climbed to the third floor, padding down the hallway until he reached a familiar door. He knocked. 

"Come in."

Ed slowly opened the door, closing it quietly behind him and making his way to the large bed in the center of the room. He reached out tentatively, feeling along the blanket until his fingers came into contact with warm, taut skin. A hand closed around his, soothingly stroking his knuckles. 

"Scared of the storm, Edward?"

Father pulled the sub closer, running a hand over Ed's slim shoulders. 

"Come on; get in here."

Ed let Father guide him under the blankets, curling up against his dom's side. The storm didn't seem quite so frightening now that he was held in a strong pair of arms, Father's nose gently brushing the top of his head. The alchemist fell asleep, a faint smile on his lips. 

Ed woke, yawning, and untangled himself from Father's arms. And found himself face to face with Envy. 

"E-Envy?" 

The sin's eyes opened, and he grinned at Ed. "Hiya there."

"W-Why are you here?"

Envy looked away. "Well, you know..."

The sub's eyes widened, and he started to smile. "Were you scared of the storm?! Awww!"

Envy hissed. "I was just cold."

Ed stared doubtfully. 

Envy flushed. 

"I knew it!" Ed squealed. "You were scared, you-"

"So, were you scared?" Envy interrupted, smirking.

"Yeah...so were you scared?"

"A little..."

"So you came to Father to make you feel better."

Not a question. Ed smiled and flushed, "Yes."

Envy grinned, and then flopped onto his back, staring at the ceiling. Father's fingers slid up the column of Ed's spines, making him arch in surprise. 

Envy stared at the ceiling, jealousy brewing inside him. So Ed went to Father, but not to him. Not when his room was closer, when he was kinder to Ed, when he didn't abuse him...

He saw how it was. 

Ed giggled, swaying slightly as he tried to focus on the glass in his hand. Father grinned, looking a little off-balance himself as he watched the sins get drunk. Envy's eyes blazed as he danced furiously with Lust, hips swaying and twisting. The alchemist had managed, over the course of a few hours, to convince the now slightly (but only slightly) drunk Father to let him have a drink. The other sins had been drinking steadily for the past few hours, and were exquisitely, intensely drunk. 

Envy stumbled over to Ed, frowning.

"Eddie..."

"Hi, Envy! W...whaddya want?"

"Who do you like better, Father or me?"

Ed stopped smiling, staring at Envy. What kind of a question was that? Envy knew that that wasn't a fair thing to ask him. How could he choose between two people who controlled him sexually, emotionally? How DARE he ask something like that?!

A slight narrowing of Ed's eyes was the only thing to warn Envy before the sub's palm came flying through the air, slapping Envy hard across the face. The sin reeled back, staring with wide eyes at the now-infuriated Ed, who stalked over to Father. 

Without another word, Ed sat himself on Father's lap, and began grinding against the dom's long, thick length to the beat of the pulsing music, glaring at Envy. Father stared down at Ed surprisedly, before looking at Envy, who was looking rather guilty and flushed. The dom stared at Envy, and mouthed, "Apologize."

Envy flushed more, and sat in a corner, watching Ed as he riled Father up more and more. The tall blonde started rolling his hips with Ed, smirking.

Envy glared more, his jealousy growing. 

"Come here, Envy," Father purred. 

The sin reluctantly approached, deliberately looking away from Ed. 

"I think you two need to apologize. Don't you agree?"

Envy said nothing, and Ed gave his opinion with a rather hard hip thrust. 

Father clicked his tongue, and pulled Ed off his lap. The dom stood, and forced Envy to sit down. He then laid Ed down on Envy's lap, with his face near the sin's crotch and his ass high in the air, almost at eye-level. 

"Envy, you can be a role model for Ed and show him how a proper apology is made."

Envy stared at Father confusedly, and then he understood. The sin furrowed his brow and frowned, but he pulled down Ed's pants, exposing the sub's round ass. Ed shivered, pushing his rear even higher. Envy ran his hands over the supple skin a few times, before parting the cheeks to reveal Ed's tight hole. The alchemist scowled, trying to pull his ass out of Envy's hands, but the sin's grip tightened until Ed's ass was bulging between his fingers.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Envy said nothing, blowing gently on Ed's rim, which fluttered in response. 

"Let go of- haaaahh??"

Envy dragged his tongue over Ed's hole, eliciting another gasp of surprise. 

"E-Envy! Don't...don't do that!"

The sin ignored him, licking even more, nipping occasionally at the sub's ass between licks. 

"Now, it's your turn to apologize, Ed."

Ed stared up at Father, who grinned, leaning back to watch the show. The alchemist slowly undid Envy's fly, releasing his growing erection. Ed gave a tentative lick to the smooth head, feeling Envy twich beneath him. He opened his mouth to lick again, and couldn't stop a moan from slipping out of him as Envy slipped the tip of his tongue inside him, sucking on Ed's rim. The sub glared, and started aggressively sucking on Envy's cock, dragging his tongue across the slit. Soon they were both lost in pleasure, Ed whimpering and moaning, Envy making little growling groans and hisses of pleasure. Father watched, smiling, as Ed growled, gently nipping Envy's head. Envy pushed his tongue deep inside Ed, stretching it with his powers until it reached the sub's prostate, licking over the sensitive spot. Ed cried out, taking Envy completely into his mouth as he came from the unexpected stimulation. 

"Fuck, Ed...!"

The sin came, spilling his come down Ed's throat. Ed gagged before swallowing it, humping his ass back on Envy's tongue. They both paused, reveling in their orgasms. 

Ed pulled off of Envy's cock, blushing.

"Hmmph."

He got off of Envy, going back to his chair. Envy paused, and then stalked off to the bar, getting another drink. 

Three hours later, Ed rested comfortably in Envy's arms, sleeping. Envy was also asleep, resting his head on Ed's. Father turned down the lights near them, turning his attention back to Carnal and Pride, who had gotten in a dance battle, before Lust shut it down with some well-placed moves of her own. 

His pets were so rowdy. He'd have to take care of that before the next meeting...


	9. Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ed. He just can’t catch a break.

He shouldn’t be doing this. He shouldn’t be, but he was. Ed’s hand shook as he went through his drawer, pulling out the gun he’d stolen from Father weeks before. But he had to have _something_ on his side. He’d never be able to convince Father to stop any other way, not that it would do any good. Ed flicked off the safety with shaking hands, and went up to Father’s office, swallowing hard. He knew he shouldn’t do this, but he’d already tried the nice way. The burnished mahogany door stood before him, and he somehow managed to knock strongly, without hesitation. He moved the hand with the gun behind his back. 

“Come in, Edward.”

The alchemist slowly entered the room, pasting a nervous smile on his face. Father lounged in his chair, looking at Ed with raised eyebrows. 

“What is it, darling?”

”You lied to me.”

Father blinked. “About what?”

The sub’s resolve hardened. “About Roy. You said you’d leave him alone. You promised.”

Several weeks before, Ed had had a rather tense conversation with Father about Roy. The dom agreed to leave the colonel alone, and Ed had left satisfied. Or so he thought. 

Father tilted his head. “Whoever said I broke my promise? These things are beyond you, Edward. It’s easy to see how you might have misinterpreted something I or the homunculi said-“

”Stop lying! Why won’t you listen to me?!”

Ed shook as he took a step forward. “You said you would leave him alone. So why are you sending the homunculi after him?”

He’d heard Carnal talking with Prejudice, saying that they’d have a pretty tough target in the flame alchemist, but that it was easily dealt with. 

The dom looked away, sighing. Ed growled angrily. “Answer my question!”

Father looked at Ed, and his eyes were steely. “Because what you ask me to do, Edward, is secondary to what _I_ think needs to be done. And what I think needs to be done, happens.”

Ed looked off to the side, eyes dark. 

“Why don’t you go read something, darling? We can talk about this when you’re a little less...hysterical.”

The sub’s eyes blazed, and he snapped the gun out in front of him, aimed point-blank for Father’s face. “Stop treating me like a child!” The last word was shouted, and Ed clenched his teeth, breathing heavily. 

Father stood, walking calmly towards Ed. “I was wondering where that went. I knew it would turn up somewhere.”

Ed froze with fear, like a doe in the headlights as Father stalked towards him with that predatory look in his eyes. “And you know, Edward...”

He reached the sub, lazily reaching out and gripping Ed’s wrist, hard enough to make the bones groan, hard enough to make Ed drop the gun into his waiting palm,

”I don’t like thieves. That’s one of the first lessons I taught you, isn’t it?”

The dom gently stroked a finger down the side of Ed’s neck, smirking. “You’re getting pretty cocky if you think you can threaten me with my own gun, pet.”

Ed could say nothing, mouth dry as he stared at Father’s amused eyes. 

“What did you think you were going to do, anyway? Shoot me? You’re too smart for that.”

Suddenly all of Ed’s body seemed to fill with energy, and he wrenched his wrist from Father’s grasp, turning towards the door. He didn’t know where he was going, just that he wanted- no, needed- to get away before Father decided on a punishment for him. His escape would have been successful, at least for a little while, if Envy hadn’t walked in just then, bumping into Ed. 

“Envy, would you hold our darling sub down against the table? I’m afraid I’ve got a bit of punishment to dole out.”

The sin grinned. “With pleasure.”

After herding Ed over to the table, pinning him with his hips, grabbing the sub’s forearms and trapping them against the table as he ground against him. Ed shivered as he felt sharp canines scrape over his neck, and wriggled out of Envy’s grip. The sin grabbed Ed’s arms, pinning them to the sub’s chest, restraining him once more. 

Father pulled a paddle out of a drawer, stalking towards Ed. The alchemist looked over his shoulder, saw the item, and whimpered, trying once more (futilely) to escape. Envy pulled down Ed’s pants for Father, grinning once more. 

Father ran a hand over the soft, smooth curve of Ed’s ass, humming in appreciation. “Stay still, darling.”

And then he promptly brought the paddle down on the supple, sensitive skin of Ed’s ass, smirking as the sub whimpered. He brought it down again, this time on the sensitive outer thigh. He knew Ed’s most sensitive spot though; the insides of his thighs. 

“Spread your legs, darling.”

Ed didn’t obey, and Envy did it for him. Father leaned down, kissing the already-reddened skin, before striking again, causing a large pink spot to bloom in the inside of Ed’s thigh. As he did so, Ed gave a shrill whine, twitching at the sting. Father then proceeded to lay down a layer of blows all along Ed’s thighs and ass, only striking harder at each of Ed’s whimpers. Ed’s cock was hard already, and it rubbed tantalizingly on the table as Father punished him. 

He’s enjoying this too much, Father thought, considering where to place his next blow. He brought it down on an already sore spot, making Ed scream in pain, tears that had been held back until then sliding down his face. 

“You love it when I make you scream, don’t you?” Father purred, rubbing the paddle over Ed’s ass. The sub cringed, giving a desperate whimper which met with no sympathy. More blows rained down on his ass, until it was raw and stinging, and Ed couldn’t take the lightest touch without a cry of pain. Father set his paddle aside, smirking. 

“Flip him over, Envy.”

Envy laid Ed down on the table, the cool wood a blessing for Ed’s sore ass. Father then picked up the gun from where he’d set it down, stroking up the column of Ed’s cock with it. The sub shuddered as the cold metal lovingly traced his tip, digging ever-so-slightly into his slit. 

“Does that excite you, Edward?”

Father brushed the gun further down, until it nudged against his tight hole. Ed couldn’t help bucking his hips, an instinct trained into him by his doms. 

“You want me to fuck you with this? Would that feel good inside you?”

The gun pushed a little harder than Ed would like, and he shook his head, more tears slipping down his face. Father watched the pet’s expression for a moment, and then set the gun down (out of Ed’s reach) and went around the table to Ed’s head, pulling a ring gag out of his pocket. 

“Now, you’ve proved that you’re in a bad mood. And one thing bad boys need to learn is that pets who don’t have anything nice to say don’t say anything at all. Open wide.”

Ed didn’t dare resist, tentatively opening his mouth, and Father fastened the gag quickly and efficiently, patting Ed on the forehead once he was done. 

“Envy, you have permission to fuck Edward. Use some of your real strength; I think he can take it.”

The sin grabbed some lube from his pocket, quickly stretching Ed open. In the meantime, Father gently worked inch after inch of his cock into Ed’s mouth, smirking appreciatively as Ed made little muffled whimpers, a result of Envy’s hurried stretching. 

“Get ready, Edward. Envy can be quite rough when he wants to be.”


	10. Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May be going vacation soon, but probably not. If i do, I might just stop posting for a month, without warning. Don't be concerned. 
> 
> Also, if you have anything you want me to add to the fic, please suggest in the comments and I'll see what I can do. I used wripinel’s idea in this one.

The alchemist's breathy whimpers, muffled by Father's cock, filled the room as Envy slammed deep inside him, sending him rocking back painfully into the table. Father was languidly thrusting into Ed's mouth, smirking down at him. Envy growled as he grabbed Ed's shoulders, pulling Ed hard onto his cock and making the sub cry out as Envy's thick cock pushed almost painfully against his prostate. The sin leaned forward, nipping and kissing at Ed's collarbones, making Ed bleed from his ferociousness, even as he leaned his weight onto the sub, starting up a quick, rutting pace which made Ed's voice choppy. The sin's eyes were starting to glow a bit more red than usual, and he was making quiet, almost feral growls. 

"Control yourself, Envy. You're already bruising him."

Indeed, there were already dark, blooming bruises spreading up Ed's thighs and hips. Father stared down at the sin as he upped his speed to the point where Ed's moans reached a new high, unable to get respite from the overwhelming stimulation inside him. The alchemist tried to wriggle off, only to have Envy grab his hips and yank him closer, biting at the sub's nipple. Ed whimpered in pain as Envy bit down too hard, muscles jumping. 

"Careful..." Father said, raising an eyebrow. 

Envy just growled up at him, abs flexing as he thrusted. The sin turned those burning eyes to Ed, leaning forward and sliding his tongue up the column of Ed's neck. The sub shuddered, giving a quiet whimper of pain as Envy fingers dug into his bruises at the motion. 

The sin's dark hair spilled around Ed, contrasting with the glitter of his canines. Ed's moans got higher, more desperate as his orgasm approached, and Envy responded in the most animalistic way possible, sinking his teeth into Ed's neck and keeping him pinned as his cock throbbed, almost ready to come. Suddenly, Envy's teeth were ripped free from Ed's neck, an angry snarl ripping out of him as Father grabbed the sin by the hair, eyes narrowed. 

"I think you need to remember your position, Envy."

Father gently pulled out of Ed's mouth, pulling the gag out of his mouth to give the sub's jaw a rest. He quickly staunched the bleeding at Ed's neck, and then circled the desk, keeping a hold on Envy's long locks. The sin continued fucking Ed, but had the good sense to look nervous at Father's approach, even in this more animal state of his. The dom ran a hand down Envy's back, and then pulled down his form-fitting skort. 

After cupping Envy's ass for a moment, feeling the muscles flexing, he pushed the head of his cock against Envy's tight hole. He would have added more lubrication to Ed's saliva, but he knew Envy enjoyed a bit of stretch. Envy hissed as Father worked his cock inside him at the same pace that he was fucking Ed, until Father's hips were flush against the raven-haired sub's ass. 

"I was letting you enjoy your "dom" position with Edward by not fucking you as much as usual. You've proved you can't handle yourself. So let me show you how."

Father reached in front of Envy, grabbing the sin’s straining cock by the base. “You’re not coming until I say so.”

The dom quickly set a harsh pace, which sent Envy’s hips rocking into Edward at the same speed. Ed’s body was spent, but he didn’t complain, taking the quick thrusts. 

“Don’t you remember what I’ve told you?”

Envy didn’t answer, too busy trying to come by way of different angles. 

“Don’t you?”

The dom squeezed the sin’s base hard, and Envy growled, glaring. He didn’t want to be distracted by words. All he was thinking about was how hot and tight the sub’s ass was and how he wanted to breed the shit out of him. 

“I told you, humans are delicate. Yes, I gave you permission to be rough, but you should have the basic knowledge to not bite into any location that could cause major bleeding and possibly death. Honestly, I expect more of you.”

Father punctuated his words with sharp thrusts against Envy’s prostate. The sin whimpered, and Father laughed into his ear. Ed was feeling left out, so he sat up, leaning over Envy’s shoulder and kissing Father deeply. The dark haired sub frowned. 

“What, am I just a third wheel here?”

The words were slightly lisped because of the fangs poking over his bottom lip (and the haze of animalistic instincts). Father kissed the sin’s neck, before going back to Ed. 

“What, are you jealous? My poor boy.”

Envy angrily dragged his cock against Ed’s rim, the new position making it easier for him to get friction. The sub noticed this, and separated from Father, staring up at the sin. 

“Don’t be sad, ’vy.”

He then ran his tongue over those fangs, before capturing Envy’s mouth in a gentle kiss. The sub slowly rode Envy’s cock, approaching a gentle climax. Father kissed Envy’s back, teasing one hard nipple between his fingers. The sin smiled faintly, feeling so warm and safe sandwiched between his dom and his sub. However, his erection was starting to become really fucking annoying. Too annoying.

“Let me go...” Envy muttered, looking over his shoulder at Father. The dom raised an eyebrow. “What makes you think you’ve earned that, hmmm?”

“I wanna come...”

“Oh, not yet, darling. You’ve got to ask more nicely than that. Edward, how are you feeling rawness-wise?”

“...kinda hurts a bit...”

“Touch yourself for me baby, while I help Envy earn his orgasm.”

Father forced Ency to pull out, and then bent him over until his head rested against one of Ed’s thighs, giving the sin a perfect position to watch Ed tentatively stroke himself. 

“Now, when you feel like begging like a good boy, be my guest. Otherwise, keep your mouth shut.”

Father then slammed into Envy harder than he’d ever thrust into Ed, sending the sin rocking into the table. Envy’s feral claiming instincts started to be converted to the pleasure of a bitch being bred, and soon he was moaning wantonly, saliva dripping from his mouth onto Ed’s thigh. 

“Mmmm...F-Father...”

“What?”

“I wanna come...please...”

“Yeah? My little sub wants to come?”

Envy shivered as Father gently bit his neck. “Oh hell yes, I want to come!”

“I do love it when you beg.”

The sin squirmed, growling and fucking himself back on Father. 

“You wanna be a good boy for me, huh?”

Envy grinned lazily, body rocking with Father’s thrusts, staring at Ed’s hard little cock. “Wanna be a good boy for you...fuckin fill me up, Father...give it to me...”

He clenched tight to accentuate his point, and Father gave a little laugh. The dom reached over to Ed, sinking three fingers into the sub’s ass and fucking him hard. 

The alchemist gave a cry, back arching as the prostate stimulation pushed him over the edge, and Father let go of Envy’s base, letting his beautiful, lithe pet come. He finished himself off in a few thrusts. 

Father pulled out a towel from his drawer, wiped the combined saliva and come from his member, and then tucked himself back into his pants, fixing his mussed shirt. He took a moment to observe the two subs, sprawled out in front of him, come leaking from Envy’s ass, Ed’s hole gaping and fluttering. 

“Let’s get you two cleaned up.”


	11. Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody! I'm sorry this chapter took so long; COVID complicated things. Anyway, I will be taking my month-long vacation in three days, and I will not be able to write. I'm sorry! As an apology, I will share a bit about myself, because I want my readers to feel like they know me.  
> Hair: Brown, straight  
> Favorite anime(s): FMA (of course), Akame Ga Kill, The Promised Neverland, Land of the Lustrous  
> In my spare time, I: Read, draw, and fantasize  
> I'm currently reading: Don Quixote  
> Favorite food: Cheddar cheese, asparagus, octopus  
> Dom/sub: Sub (obviously)  
> My current most listened to song: Wait For It (Hamilton)  
> Languages I speak: English, Spanish, and French  
> There you go!

Ed tugged at the fishnet covering his face, blushing. Envy glanced over at him through a lace blindfold and grinned, squeezing Ed's hand. 

"You'll be fine. I've got your back."

"I-I just...don't want to go out there...in _this_..."

"You went out last time. I don't see why this is any different." 

"Well, I have less clothing this time, if you haven't noticed," Ed said tersely, glancing down at the fishnets covering his chest. 

The sin's red eyes flashed through the white lace as he looked Ed up and down. "I don't mind."

Ed elbowed him, grinning. "Shut up!"

Envy laughed, but suddenly stopped as the elevator reached its destination. The alchemist squeezed Envy's hand harder than ever, taking a deep breath. 

The doors opened, and they walked out into a massive entry hall, larger than the one at the last meeting Lysander organized. According to Father, this building was where most meeting were held. He hadn't said why the last one hadn't been here. 

Father himself was waiting for them, accompanied by Pride. They walked over. 

"You two were almost late."

"Sorry, Father..." they said in unison. 

The dom turned to look at the entrance, frowning. "I suppose we should go in now."

He moved off towards the gate, and Ed fell to his knees, preparing to crawl. Envy turned to look at him. "You don't have to do that, you know. Father was just feeling...whimsical last time."

Father had turned by this point, and was smirking at the sight of Ed kneeling on the floor. "Get up, darling. You can kneel for me later." 

As it turned out, Ed did end up kneeling for Father later, but for a whole other reason. 

-

Ed made his way through the crowd, cringing as people's limbs pressed against his exposed skin, as occasional hands felt him up, as their eyes raked his body. The theme of this meeting had been lace, fishnets, and silk. Envy had gotten most of the lace ( _or the least of the lace, when you thought about it, given that his outfit consisted of nothing more than a thong, blindfold, and collar, all of which were made of white lace that, while being gorgeously made, did nothing to hide the skin underneath_ ). Ed had gotten the fishnets and silk. His one bit of tactile protection from wandering eyes was his dark gold silk panties, which were cut tightly on purpose. Along with this, he was "dressed" in fishnets. Lots of fishnets. 

They covered his face, fitting nicely against his features before somehow disappearing into his hair, thanks to Envy's hairdressing skills. Below that, a single section of golden-black fishnet descended from his collar in an extremely narrow isosceles triangle to the very beginnings of his pubic hair, and joined with the panties. Below that, fishnet stockings rose to the middle of his thighs. He didn't have shoes. 

Father contributed his part with lace suit cuffs. 

Ed staggered as someone bumped into him. They seemed to be in a bit a hurry, and all that Ed saw was a flash of black hair before they disappeared into the crowd. The sub tried to get through the crowd as quickly as he could, searching desperately for Envy. Where had he gone?

"Hey, you. You look tired. Come sit, or you're going to get trampled by these brutes."

Ed turned to see a rather...well, rather normal looking man sitting at a table tucked into an alcove. He sat down, sighing; his legs really were hurting. 

The man had a pair of glasses on, of a regular size, rectangular, which were filled by a pair of brown eyes, which complemented his brown hair, which was neatly combed back. His suit was normal, nondescript. Ed looked around rather awkwardly, trying to think of something to talk about. The man smiled kindly when he saw Ed's nervousness. 

"You must be new! Most people recognize me on sight."

Ed glanced at him. "Y-Yeah."

The man smiled again. "I'm the Treasury Lord."

Oh, Ed thought. The man in charge of the banks! But he was so...normal.

"This is a nice party, isn't it? I'd much rather be at the banks, though. My job is pretty fun, let me tell you about it.."

And the man launched into a tirade about every detail of his job, from the kind of wood his desk was made from to how much money passed through his hands each day. Ed didn't understand any of it, and quickly fell into a bored stupor, nodding every now and then when he felt it was appropriate. The man seemed strangely nervous, but Ed didn't think much of it. 

"Well, anyway, it was nice of you to talk with me," the man said. "I hope I haven't bored you." 

"Oh, no!"

Ed hastily got up, bowed, and made his exit before they could call him back. 

"Geez, I thought I'd never get away."

He spotted Father though the crowd, and started towards him, when he heard a loud yell behind him. 

"Hey, you! Stop! Someone stop that blond!"

He vaguely wondered what was going on, and turned to find the Lord pointing his finger at him from the table, starting to get up.

Ed backed away, but some of the crowd held him, stopping him in his tracks. The Lord stalked towards him, the room quieting with each step. The man stopped in front of him, glaring down at him, before slapping him, saying at the same time, 

"You thief!"

"What's this?"

Father stepped out from the crowd, frowning. The Lord turned. "Do you know who this thief belongs to?"

Father raised an eyebrow. "He belongs to me."

"He stole from me! He stole something very important, something for Lysander!"

Father turned emotionless eyes to Ed. "Did he?"

"Yes! We were talking, and once he left I reached for it and it was gone! He STOLE it!"

"What is..."it" exactly?"

"A USB!"

"Despite the fact that I doubt my pet has the ability or intelligence to steal from you, David, I will believe this claim. Now, where-"

"I didn't take anything, Father! Please, there's got to be a mistake-" 

" _Do not speak unless you're spoken to, Edward_. _And do. not. interrupt. me_."

Tears slid down the sub's face as he stared at the floor, throat tight and burning.

Father turned back to David. "As I was saying, where do you think Edward could be hiding the USB?"

"I don't know...in his clothes or something. Maybe he gave it to an accomplice!"

"I already told you, Edward is a pet of limited brainpower. Such a plan would be beyond his capabilities."

"I don't care! Search him! He has it; I know it!"

"Very well. Would you like to do it yourself? For accuracy?"

"Yes, I will. Even a stupid pet can have flashes of inspiration every now and then."

Ed flushed even more. He was _not_ stupid, and Father knew it! David advanced, and Ed's small frame shook with sobs as he stripped Ed down, working roughly and angrily. He riffled through Ed's hair, forced him to unclench his hands from the fists they were in, peered into his mouth, and even suggested to Father that he search his ass for it. However, Father put his foot down. 

"I don't think that will be necessary. I have already told you; Edward is not capable of an act like this."

"Well, I still want to see him punished! I'm sure he stole it-sure of it!"

"What would you suggest?"

David stared at Father a moment, in surprise, and then said, in voice tremulous with suppressed excitement, 

"I think a whipping would be best, don't you?"

Father considered it, and then nodded. "How many lashes?"

"Thirty...no, forty!" The Lord's eyes shone with bloodlust.

"Forty it is."

Father then advanced towards Ed, grabbing him by the forearm in a bruising grip as he dragged him to the left-hand side of the room, which seemed devoted to the punishment of pets. The dom brought Ed to a pole with a pair of handcuffs attached to it, and forced Ed to his knees, chaining the sub to it. Ed was shaking, tears splashing on the cold, hard floor. Father leaned over him, on the pretext of ensuring the handcuffs were tight, and murmured to him, "I'm sorry, Edward. I don't think you stole it. This whole situation reeks of a setup. But to maintain my position in the Court I have to frighten any possible challengers with my...mercilessness and...harshness. My advice to you is to really let your voice out, really let them hear your pain. It will be over sooner that way; trust me."

Father pulled away, and called for Envy. 

"Yes, Father?"

"Bring me a whip...and some ginger."

"Ginger...oh! Gotcha!"

Envy padded away. Ed heard his footsteps returning, and then Father gripped his chin, pushing a finger into his mouth through the fishnets, the holes of which were wider around Ed's mouth. Ed opened his mouth, and the dom inserted a strange yellowish root into Ed's mouth. 

"Suck on that. Don't drop it."

The sub sucked, and felt a slight burning in his mouth, from the root. It got more and more spicy and uncomfortable as he sucked, and Ed started to whimper in displeasure. Father pulled it out of his mouth after a few minutes, and then proceeded to slip it into Ed's ass, already lubricated with the alchemist's saliva. 

"What was that?" David asked. 

"Just some ginger. It should...enhance his pain."

Ed fidgeted as his ass started to burn, closing his eyes. And then he heard the sound of a whip unfurling behind him, a metal tip clinking on the floor. Ed shuddered, a sob slipping out of him. 

"Forty, yes?" Father asked. 

"Y-Yes." David responded, sounding slightly less sure than before. 

There was silence. And then...

Ed heard the whip before he felt it, heard the snap of the leather against his skin, before the pain rushed in. It wasn't too bad. Maybe he could deal with it. 

By lash number 25, Ed was screaming. Father was not holding back, and he could feel blood running down his skin, could see small, occasional splatters in lines on the floor where it came off the whip with each lash. Each lash made his muscles clench in an attempt to lessen the pain, and when he did, the ginger burned and stung more than ever, almost matching the pain in his back. Another lash came, and the sub's voice cracked in the middle of his scream, giving out as he leaned his forehead of the pole. He waited for the next blow, but none came. It seemed that something had come up behind him. 

"Is this really necessary?" David asked, his voice shaky and...nauseated. 

"Yes."

"But can't you hear the way he's screaming? It's just cruel to keep going..."

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who insisted on 40 lashes."

The crowd murmured angrily. "Well, I...I..." David stammered.

"What is this?"

Lysander's voice rang out in the hall, the crowd going deathly silent.

"Ah...Lysander. David here was saying that a USB drive of his has gone missing. He was convinced that my pet stole it, so I punished him according to David's stipulations."

"Well, now...that's not how it went..."

"Silence. You lost the drive?"

"Lysander...I..."

"Blademaster."

"Yes?" Father said. 

"Kill him. I have no use for incapable cowards in my court."

"W-Wait...Blademaster...come on..."

A strange sound, and then the sound of a body hitting the floor.

Lysander's footsteps faded. Ed felt someone undo the handcuffs, scooping him up. Envy smiled at Ed, carrying him quickly and quietly out of the hall, and into a side room. 

"Father told me to take you home. He wants you to rest. You just lie there, honey. I'll take care of you."

Ed lay there, exhausted, as Envy extracted the ginger from his ass. The sin used a wet cloth to gently clean Ed's lashes, before applying salve and bandaging him. Ed let Envy carry him like a rag doll to the car, resting his head in Envy's lap. He was so tired, and it was so nice to be away from all the voices in the hall. 


	12. Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I’m back. Recently I had about 2/5 of my friend group decide to abandon me, using some very biased and nonsensical reasons as an excuse. I personally think that it’s when friends are breaking up that you see people’s true character. 
> 
> But, to compensate for that, I’m writing a chapter only with Edvy. So here we go.

“Hey, Envy?”

The sin looked up at Pride, frowning slightly. “Yeah?”

”Ed wants to see you. He’s in Father’s room.”

”Okay...”

Envy got up, making his way upstairs. He wondered what Ed had on his mind. 

“Ed?” Envy said as he stepped into the room. “What is i- ah?”

A blindfold was suddenly covering his eyes, and before he could reach up to take it off his wrists were trapped behind his back in a pair of very thick, very heavy handcuffs. “Ed?” Envy asked, slightly alarmed. 

“Shush,” Ed said, voice trembling slightly. Ed felt a huff of breath against his back, and then he was forced to walk blindly forward until his knees bumped against the bed. He strained against the cuffs, but they wouldn’t give. That perplexed him. His strength was usually enough to break things like handcuffs quite easily. The sin tried to use his shape shifting, and then gasped. He couldn’t. He tried again, and was met with the same resistance. 

“Ed,” Envy said, trying to stay calm, “what have you done to my shapeshifting?”

He didn’t like feeling this defenseless. Like...like a human. 

“It’s not gone, don’t worry. Now be quiet, or...or...I’ll gag you.”

The sin’s eyes widened. So this was a sexual situation. He could deal with that.

Ed seemed to be in a bit of a...playful mood today. He smirked. Whatever the alchemist threw at him, he could take. 

Ed turned him to face away from the bed and then pushed him onto it. Envy could have resisted, but he decided to let Ed have his fun. It wouldn’t change the hard fucking he’d give the alchemist later, though. The sin pushed himself onto the bed a little further, so he was in the approximate middle, and then waited, grinning lazily, for whatever Ed was going to do. 

Ed straddled him (he was naked) and then Envy felt a pair of hands running over his body, removing his clothes. 

-

Ed, having successfully removed Envy’s clothes, sat back, running his hands through his hair. He was shaking with nerves, never having done something like this before. He wanted to be dominating, but he didn’t really know how. Besides, he only wanted to keep Envy under control so he could act out his fantasy, and he supposed that wouldn’t take too much domination. He supposed he’d just say what Father would say to him in a situation like this. Father had been surprisingly supportive of this endeavor, lending him the handcuffs, which, Father explained, interfered with the sins’ powers. And some other objects, which Ed planned to use, and to great effect. He looked at Envy, seeing the lazy smirk on his face, and growled quietly.

The sin wasn’t taking him seriously. He’d be begging for Ed to let him out of the cuffs soon. The alchemist would make sure of that.

Ed grabbed Envy’s face, pulling him into a deep kiss. The sin responded with equal force, and the alchemist moaned faintly, rocking his hips into Envy’s pelvis. He continued kissing him, and grinding on him, until he got hard. Then Ed pulled away, grinning as Envy tried to follow his mouth. 

“You’re hard?”

He already knew that, but he wanted to hear Envy answer him. The sin stayed silent, still smirking. That made Ed very angry. He reached down, grabbing Envy’s balls, and squeezed. Hard. Envy hissed in pain, and growled out, “Yes. I am.”

Ed continued squeezing for a few seconds, and let go. 

“Well, we can’t have that, now can we?”

He pulled out two cock rings from Father’s dresser, and slipped them onto Envy, one around his base and one just beneath his head. The sin fidgeted uncomfortably as Ed did this, perhaps realizing that this would be more challenging than they’d previously thought. Ed sat back, pleased with his handiwork. He then leaned forward, exhaling onto one of Envy’s nipples, making the sin twitch. 

“What exactly do you think you’re doing, Ed?” Envy growled out as the sub gently nipped at his collarbone. 

“Teasing you.”

”Hmmm.”

Ed licked up Envy’s neck, before pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. Envy tried to kiss him, but Ed pulled away, laughing slightly. “You don’t get that, Envy. Not without permission.”

Envy hissed, his cock harder than ever. His desire to rearrange Ed’s insides was now on equal priority with letting Ed have his fun. The sin’s muscles flexed as he tried to grind into Ed, followed by another hiss as Ed evaded his attempt. “I already told you that you can’t do that.”

Envy went limp, frowning. Maybe resistance was the wrong way to go about this. “Unblindfold me, please?” he asked, letting a pleading note enter his voice. Ed smirked, and did so, revealing the sin’s narrowed red eyes, which raked over Ed’s face hungrily. 

“If you could just remove the handcuffs now, I would be so pleased.”

”No chance, Envy.”

The sin frowned. Damn. He’d been depending on Ed’s submissive nature to prevail. 

“Now, stay quiet and don’t make me gag you.”

Ed snaked down Envy’s body, bringing his mouth level with the sin’s engorged member. Envy thrusted his hips up, trying to get his cock into Ed’s mouth, but the sub grabbed it and squeezed it painfully. 

“You’ll get what I give you, Envy. Just for that, I think I won’t suck you off like I was planning to.”

The sin’s cock pulsed, even as he growled angrily, and Ed laughed, grabbing some nipple clamps and putting them on Envy. The sting of pain only intensified Envy’s arousal, and he arched his back. 

Ed straddled Envy’s face, rubbing the sharp cheekbones with his thumbs. “Why don’t you suck me off instead?”

The sin glared. “Like hell I’m going to- mmm!”

Ed dug his hands deep into the sin’s hair as he forced his cock into Envy’s mouth, savoring the wet heat of Envy’s mouth. Sharp canines started digging into Ed’s skin, and then paused. Maybe, Envy thought, if I make him aroused enough, he’ll get desperate and uncuff me. So he put all his energy towards sucking, hollowing his cheeks and rubbing hard against Ed’s tip, collecting the salty fluid that welled there. Ed hissed, bucking his hips and pulling hard on Envy’s hair. “Y-Yeah,” Ed moaned shakily, “like that...”

Envy continued, sending the sub into paroxysms of delight, moaning and whimpering and thrashing as Envy continued the steady, almost painful pressure against his slit. 

“Fuck, Envy-!”

Ed came hard, panting, filling Envy’s mouth with his come. He must be feeling as desperate as I am, Envy mused, to have come so fast. He started sucking again, wanting to work Ed up more, but the sub pulled out of his mouth, breathing shakily. 

“I know what you’re trying to do. But I won’t let you.”

Ed shifted back onto Envy’s thighs, running his hands through his hair again, mentally running through the steps of his plan. He reached for a vibrator, running over it nervously with his fingertips. 

“Ed, let me go.” 

“Shush.”

”Let. Me. G-!” 

He turned the vibrator on before Envy could protest more, pressing it into the sin’s balls. Envy gave a cry of pleasure, back arching.

The vibrator stroked up the shaft of Envy’s engorged cock, pressing just beneath his head. The sin was trembling, teeth gritted. 

“Mmmph...stop...”

”You don’t mean that.”

”Yes, I do...” Envy retorted halfheartedly. 

Ed shut the vibrator off, pulling it away, and Envy couldn’t stop a whimper of disappointment from coming out him. Ed grinned, setting the vibrator aside and watching Envy drip. His own arousal was getting a bit out of hand again. 

“I’m feeling unsatisfied, so I’m going to please myself. And there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Envy didn’t resist, going pliant. If Ed wanted to satisfy himself, that meant he had to ride Envy’s cock, and if he rode Envy’s cock, Envy would get pleasure, and then he’d mind-fuck Ed into uncuffing him, and then he’d pin him down and fuck the little bitch until he was raw for denying him like this. 

Ed licked his lips in anticipation, staring down at Envy, before reaching towards the bedside table, grabbing some lube. Envy grinned, spreading his legs a little. And then Ed leaned over again, and brought...

A dildo. A dildo with a strap connected to it. Not a strap-on, but something completely different. 

“What is that?”

Ed didn’t answer, strapping it around Envy’s muscled thigh. 

“Ed.”

The sub lubed up the dildo, stroking his hand up and down it a few times. 

“I told you I was going to pleasure myself. What seems to be the problem?”

“Don’t act innocent, you- you...Fucking let me go, Ed! Don’t do this to me, honey! Let me go, and I’ll fuck you so hard please just take them off...ED!”

The sub got into position, resting a hand on Envy’s sharp hipbone. 

“LET ME GO!”

The sub slid down onto the dildo, giving a whimper of pleasure as it stretched him open. Envy growled, struggling, his muscles flexing and bunching. 

“ED!”

The alchemist ignored him, letting the sin feel every roll of his hips as he rode the dildo. He knew Envy found his voice very arousing, so he worked on letting that out as much as possible. 

Envy hated this. He hated this feeling of helplessness, of lack of control. He hated the restrictive pain of the cock rings, preventing him from coming. He hated the clamps, the cuffs. He hated that he could feel every movement that Ed made, feel his thighs pressing against his leg, the dildo digging into his skin. He hated that his cock was so close to Ed, and that he was ignoring it. He hated that he couldn’t grab Ed and satisfy himself. He hated that Ed had gotten the upper hand over him. 

Ed stared into Envy’s burning, furious eyes, imagining that the dildo he was fucking was Envy’s thick, warm cock. He glanced down at the cock in question, pleased at how swollen and wet it was. He allowed his thigh to rub against it, throwing his head back as the dildo pushed against his prostate. Envy hissed at the contact, thrusting his hips frustratedly. 

“Take them off, Ed...please....I wanna come...”

But Ed didn’t want to. He liked seeing Envy squirm. So he just put a finger to his lips before closing his eyes, savoring the sensations. 

“Stop ignoring me!”

Ed just moaned in ecstasy as he felt himself reaching completion. Envy struggled more than ever, and Ed decided he needed to calm down. So he pressed a button on a little remote he had in arm’s reach. 

Envy screamed in combined pleasure and overstimulation as the bottom cock ring began to vibrate at a high level, forcing him to come quite painfully. His body twitched and spammed as it continued to vibrate. 

“T-Turn it off! Damn it, Chibi!”

Ed turned it off, even as he came hard, splattering come across Envy’s sculpted abs. The sin was panting, covered in sweat, staring at Ed, watching his face as he came.

Ed braced his arms on either side of Envy’s torso, gasping. He struggled into a sitting position, still spread around the dildo. 

“Well, wasn’t that fu-“

The door opened, and Father walked in. He raised his eyebrows, and looked at Ed. “I see that your...plan succeeded. I’m proud of you for having the initiative to carry it out. I wondered if you would be able to go through with it.”

”You knew about this?!” Envy screeched, glaring at Father. 

“Hush, Envy. You’re acting quite hysterical.”

”I-I...”

Father pulled a small remote out of his pocket. “Now that you’ve acted out your fantasy, Edward, why don’t you let Envy have some fun?”

”What-“

Father pressed the button, and left, closing the door behind him, saying, “I’ll come get what’s left of you at dinner time.”

It took a moment for Envy to realize his cuffs had unlocked. He slowly rose up, flexing his wrists, before directing a truly primal gaze at Ed, his canines elongating, eyes narrowing. Ed started to scramble back, eyes wide, panic beginning to flare in them. 

“W-Wait, Envy...”


	13. Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Publishing schedule will be a bit unstable, so don’t be worried if it takes a while for the next one. I promise there will be sex in the next chapter. 
> 
> If you want more of my writing, check out my recent one shot on here, We Don’t Like Outsiders (if you like lesbian Omegaverse, it’s the thing for you.)

“Well, cock a doodle doo, am I right? Damn, I would sip from that cup." 

Ed glared at Carnal as he went down the stairs, trying to pull down his..."dress."

"Oh, shut up, Carnal." 

"Be polite, Edward. You don't want to get off to a bad start, do you?" Ed flushed, turning to look at Father and Envy as they came down the stairs. The two doms both wore perfectly-cut suits, Father sporting a white rose in his buttonhole and Envy with a red one. 

"Why do you two get suits and I get... this?"

"Because," Envy purred, wrapping an arm around Ed's waist and scooping him up, "you pull it off so much better than we do. Just look at those hips."

The sin ran a hand up Ed's thigh, to much encouragement from Carnal, who had procured some popcorn from somewhere and was now eating it, grinning enthusiastically. The alchemist flushed, shivering as Envy kissed his neck. The custom-made dress was made of frothy red and white lace, started at Ed's nipples, and went down just enough to embarrassingly expose the bottom inch or two of Ed's ass. It was just high enough to reveal the very tip of Ed's cock. He'd begged for underwear, but that had just ended with him getting fucked within an inch of his life. 

"It's supposed to be a wedding theme, right?" Pride asked, frowning. He was dressed in his usual attire. 

"Yeah."

"Do I have to dress up? It's not necessary..."

"Oh, come on. It's part of the ceremony."

Pride went into the kitchen, grabbed a doily, and stuffed it in his pocket. "There. White. Lace. Wedding."

"You have no style," Lust purred, stalking by in a full bridal gown. Envy grinned, running his hand all the way up Ed's thigh, stroking his half-hard cock. "See? Lust doesn't care about her dress. So why should you?" Father glanced amusedly at them.

"Calm down, you two. We don't want to get come on Edward's clothes, do we?"

"What clothes?" Ed snapped. Father laughed, his canines glinting. "Such a big mouth. I'll shut you up in the car."

-

Ed curled up in his chair, trying to avoid the crowd. He'd looked for the familiar face of Valerian for about thirty minutes before becoming overwhelmed by the sheer multitude of the crowd. And here he was, blushing deep red, hands jammed between his thighs, trying his best not to look enticing or attractive. He'd already learned what happened when you sat with strangers. 

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and Ed twitched. "H-Hello?"

Pride stepped out of the shadows. "Edward. You're a human. What does one give to someone when you...want it to be meaningful?"

"What?"

"You know..." Pride looked uncomfortable. "If you want show a human you care about them."

Ed stared at the sin. "Do you mean...a lover?"

"Well...I..."

Ed grinned. "That's great! Just give them something that has special meaning for them, and your love will make it even more special."

Pride swallowed. "Okay...well, thanks."

He disappeared. Ed stared after him bemusedly. So Pride has a relationship. And with a human. Interesting. Ed got up again, beginning to look for Envy. There was a plate on a small table on the margins of the room filled with candy, so Ed took one, popping it into his mouth absentmindedly. He found a small side passage hidden behind the curtains rimming the room, and explored it curiously. It branched off into a laberynth of tunnels. 

In one of these he found someone. Two someones. They were whispering together. It seemed rather suspicious, actually. Ed made his way quietly down the stuffy hallway, drawing on his military training. The pair continued murmuring together. Ed came close enough to hear, 

"He's catching on. We've got to be careful. If he finds out before it's time we're done for."

The smaller of the two started to say something, and then paused, putting a hand on the other's arm. "W-who's there?"

Ed stepped out of the shadows. "Valerian?"

The sub also stepped out of the shadows. "Ed?"

"Val! What are you...who are you talking with?"

Valerian smiled. "This-s-s is a f-friend of mine. H-He's helping me keep an e-eye on M-m-m...ma..."

"...Madrigal?" Ed asked incredulously.

"L-Lysander thinks he m-might be up t-t-to something. You k-know...some kind of..." Valerian lowered his voice, "b-betrayal."

Ed's eyes widened. "Oh. Oh wow. I...guess I'll leave you to it."

"No, no, i-it's fine. You know...you could help m-m-m-e out by letting me know if h-he does anything...strange."

"Sure." 

Valerian smiled weakly, adjusting his glasses. "Well, see you at the p-party, I guess."

Ed walked away, trying to find his way back through the tunnels. The temperature seemed to be climbing the longer he stayed in there, and for some reason he was starting to get turned on. Whether it was from the constant rubbing of his thighs against his cock or simply from the atmosphere, he didn't know. Ed turned a corner, and came face to face with Madrigal. "Oh. Hi." Ed said awkwardly. Not just because he was now watching the doom for Valerian, but also because of some rather awkward sexual experiences he'd had with the redhead. 

"Hey, princess. Any idea where Valerian is?"

Ed flushed at the nickname, staring at Madrigal's blurry face. "No."

"Hmm. He's been getting up to some weird shit lately and I don't trust him. Let me know if you see him, okay?"

Ed swallowed. "Okay..."

The dom walked away. Ed finally staggered out of the tunnels into the main hall, feeling rather strange. Strong arms grabbed Ed around the waist, and he found himself staring into a beutiful pair of red eyes. 

"Ed? Where did you go? I've been looking for you."

Ed pushed close to Envy, slowly grinding his hips on the sin's leg. "Ed?" Envy asked again. "Have you eaten anything recently?"

"Candy..." Ed slurred out, grinding. 

Envy laughed. "Well, that explains it. Those are aphrodisiacs, Ed. My god, you do get yourself in the strangest positions."

Ed pulled Envy close by his lapels, trying to kiss him. "No, Ed. Father wants you to keep him company. Come on."

Envy led Ed through the crowd, the sub staggering slightly. "Don't worry, I'm sure Father will take care of you."


	14. Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been debating whether to give up on this series or not, but I don't want to disappoint my readers, so I'll keep going.

Father was sitting on a sofa, listening to one of the other lords talk, a glass of wine held absentmindedly in his hand. He glanced over as Envy approached. 

"There you are. Give him to me."

Envy opened his mouth to say something, but Father shot him a sharp look, and he closed his mouth resentfully. The sin handed Ed off to the dom, bowed, and left, weaving his way through the crowd. 

Ed struggled in Father's arms, trying to get himself into a better position to grind. Father grabbed his face, forcing the pet to gaze into his eyes. The dom's long fingers tilted Ed's face up, widening the sub's eyes slightly. Father clicked his tongue. 

"Candy, Edward?"

Ed stared at Father, whimpering slightly. The dom smirked. 

"I want you to use your words, darling."

"Y-Yeah..." Ed stuttered out, trying to look away. Father just adjusted the angle of his face. "Mmmm. And is there something you want from me?"

Ed helplessly ground his hips, flushing. "Unless you use your words, I can't help you. And I won't. Instead, I'll make you sit on the floor, with your legs spread so everyone here can see your hard little cock, dripping all over yourself like a messy slutty-"

Ed shuddered, turning his head and sucking one of Father's fingers into his mouth. Father paused, and then pulled his finger out of the sub's mouth. Ed whimpered, chasing the dom's finger. 

"Be a good boy and tell me what you want, and I'll let you have my fingers. Maybe my cock, too."

Ed whimpered again, and then stuttered out, "Need your cock, sir. Need you inside me..."

"Good boy," Father praised, slipping his finger into Ed's mouth again. "I'll give you what you need, alright? But on one condition; I want you to be quiet."

The sun tilted his head at Father, still sucking on his finger. "You see, the other Lords don't know I'm sitting here, and I don't want them to. So I need you to be quiet."

Ed nodded dazedly, reaching out for Father's free hand, putting it on his pelvis. The dom smirked, rubbing little circles onto the head of Ed's cock. He knew Ed wouldn't be able to stay quiet for very long, especially in this state. But he loved the broken, stifled whimpers Ed made when he tried to hold his moans in. 

The sub's watery, confused eyes stared at Father as he slid another finger into the sub's mouth, sliding them deep towards the back of Ed's throat. The other hand slid to Ed's hole, teasing the little bud. He gently played with it, brushing his fingers over the backs of Ed's balls and cock, and then returning, stroking it again. Ed gave a watery little moan, needing more contact. He pressed close to Father, resting his head on the dom's shoulder as he laved his tongue over Father's digits. 

The dom pulled his cock out of his pants, lubing it up with a free hand. He then positioned himself at Ed's hole, pressing a kiss to the sub's neck. 

"Can you take all of me, or do you need to be stretched a bit first?" 

Ed shook his head, trying to mount Father. The dom held his hips in place, smirking. "I guess that's a no."

He slipped the first inch or so of cock into Ed, holding the sub's hips. Ed made a guttural sound of pleasure, gently biting the dom's fingers. The alchemist's free hand suddenly shot to the hands gripping his hips, tearing them away. Father stared in bemusement and pride as Ed slammed himself down onto his cock, his pet's back arching as he was filled completely. 

"We're feeling greedy today, aren't we?" Father purred, pinching one of Ed's dusky nipples between his fingers. The sub's only answer was a shudder as he started to ride Father, cock bouncing, saliva dripping from his occupied mouth. Father let the sub ride him at his own erratic pace, simply enjoying observing the sub's flushed cheeks, his lustful eyes. "You're so docile, darling. I love you like this, so debauched, spread out on my cock like you've always meant to be. You know who you belong to, don't you?"

Ed panted, Father's words filtering into his ears as he dragged his dom's cock against his prostate. "Wha?"

"Tell me who you belong to."

Ed's brain cast around for an answer. "...you...?"

"It doesn't sound like you're very sure. Here, let me help you."

Father grabbed Ed's hips, and thrust deeply and quickly, pulling a loud moan out of Ed. "Quietly, darling," Father murmured, speeding up, directly targeting his sub's prostate. Ed could do nothing but take his dom's cock, forced to stay in place. Ed brought his hands to his face, letting Father's fingers slip out of his mouth in his desperation to shield his face. The dom laughed, watching Ed try to choke back his moans, body twitching. Ed's moans got breathier and more high-pitched as he reached orgasm. 

"Show me your face, baby. I want to see you come."

Ed shuddered, slowly drawing his hands away. Small tears of overstimulation slid down his cheeks. He gave a small whimper, tilting his head at Father. Clearly he wanted something. 

"Words, Edward."

The sub opened his mouth, only to have a shrill moan escape him. The other Lords glanced over, finally noticing what was going on. Tom whistled. 

"You sly fox. How long have you been back there?"

"Only 30 minutes or so," Father purred, no noticeable strain in his voice. Then he looked back at the alchemist. "Go on."

Ed gave a soft whimper, and choked out, "Want you to...ahh...hold me."

"Hold you where?"

Ed flushed even more, going silent. The dom sighed. "Are you embarrassed?"

The sub nodded, panting. "Of being in public or of telling me?"

"Telling you..." Ed choked out. Father smiled faintly. "There's no need to be scared. I'll take care you."

The sub became almost incoherent. He was so close to coming...

"Want you to...hold my...my...throat..."

He looked away, eyes downcast. Father smiled quietly. "Of course."

He gently wrapped a hand around Ed's neck, pressing gently against Ed's windpipe. The sub began to moan. The burning in his throat seemed to bring the cock inside him into sharper focus. He felt so owned like this. His very life belonged to Father...the thought was enough to send him over the edge. 

"F-Father!"

Ed collapsed onto Father, body rocking as Father got out a couple more thrusts before coming as well. After several minutes spent panting and listening to the low rumble of Father's voice as he spoke to the other Lords, Father started thrusting gently again. 

"Father...I can't come again..."

"Oh, but you can. I know you can. Besides, you still have to be punished for eating candy without permission, don't you?"


	15. Slut

“Envy!" Father called. "Come here."

Envy emerged from the shadows of the room, eyes glinting with arousal. "Yes, Father?" 

The dom beconned the sin closer. "I want you to teach Ed some self-control, and some manners along with that." 

"Out here?" The sin asked. "In front of...well...everyone?"

"Yes. Is there a...problem?"

"Well...you know how loud he gets when he's...excited. It'll attract a lot of attention."

"Precisely. I think it'll help bring out his obedient side."

Ed opened his mouth to protest, only to have Father push three of his fingers into it. "Unless you're going to agree with me, pet, you don't need your mouth open."

Father and Envy discussed a few other things, about the court and something about Lysander, and then Father pulled out Ed, got up, and walked away, leaving Envy and Ed alone. 

The sub stared up at Envy, biting his lip. "Envy...please...I'm tired...be nice..." 

Envy smirked down at him. "Obviously not tired enough, darling. Come on. We'll need a bench for this." He then grabbed Ed by the collar and yanked him up from the sofa, dragging him to the section of the large hall where Ed had been...whipped previously. The sub swallowed as Envy bound Ed to a padded bench, on his back, legs spread and brought up so that he was completely exposed to the sin. 

"How do you feel? Comfortable?"

"Not really..." Ed answered. "Can you just...let me go?"

Envy laughed. "I was asking about the tightness of the straps, honey."

"Oh....they're fine....but I still wanna go!"

Envy ran a finger over Ed's mouth, shushing him. "If you start complaining I'll have to gag you."

The sin then straddled Ed, carefull to keep his full weight off the sub's fragile human bones. Ed let out a stream of broken pleas as Envy gently traced his fingertips over Ed collarbone, making the sub shudder. Ed had such sensitive skin. 

"E-Envy...what are you going to do....to me...?"

The sin sighed, getting a gag from a small table he'd draw up next to the bench. He loved hearing Ed's voice, how it got all whimpery when the sub was excited or scared. And he couldn't be distracted with this, or he'd fuck Ed then and there. So he gagged Ed with a bit gag, smiling down at him as he did so. 

"You're always so eager to misbehave, sweetie."

The sub began to struggle in his bonds as Envy brought his fingers lower, to his nipples, gently twisting and pinching them. Once they'd hardened to Envy's liking, he got off of Ed, grabbing a couple of objects from the table. Putting them in one hand, Envy stroked a hand down over Ed's cock, bringing it to its full size. "In answer to your question, Ed, I'm going to to teach you some manners."

Ed made a muffled sound of confusion, staring at Envy with wide eyes as he began to methodically lube up a large butt plug. "You want me to elaborate?"

Ed nodded, still straining slightly at his bonds. 

"Well," the sin purred, making sure the sound of the butt plug being lubed was as loud and salacious as it could be, "I'm going to teach how to beg like a good boy. To beg and beg like a sweet little slut to be allowed to come, and once you have, you're going to thank me for it. Do you understand?"

Ed just whimpered, pre-cum beading at his slit. 

The sin laughed low in his chest, pushing Ed's thighs a bit further apart. The alchemist's fluttering hole was exposed, cum leaking slowly from it. Envy grinned as he saw how sloppy Ed's hole was, although the grin was more from territorialness, the desire to be the one filling Ed. But that wouldn't teach Ed a lesson. 

"Mmmm...." Ed whimpered as Envy gently pushed the plug inside him, the burn of stretching he'd normally have felt lessened from Father's fucking. 

"What a whore," the sin purred, suddenly slamming the rest of the plug inside Ed, the sub giving a strangled scream of pleasure as the plug pressed hard against his prostate. "You like this, don't you?" 

Ed nodded, panting. "You want me to fuck you? To show you your place?"

A drop of pre-cum slid down Ed's cock, and Envy lapped it up, giving a few extra licks to Ed's tip while he was at it. Ed's bonds creaked as his back arched, a whimper of pure desire coming out of him. "Do you?" the sin asked again, pulling out the butt plug, and holding it poised against the sub's hole. Ed gave a little whimper, which was followed by a muffled "yes". 

"Good." The sin slammed the plug deep inside Ed again. Once it was fully inside the sub, Envy stood up, slapping Ed's ass and watching him clench around the plug. "That's right, clench on that like a little bitch."

Envy slipped a cock ring around Ed's cock, adding another just under his tip to make sure no...accidents happened. "Now, let's have some fun," Envy purred, starting the butt plug on a low vibrate and picking up a wand vibrator. 

-

Ed thrashed in his bonds, whimpering and keening as Envy pressed the vibrator into his slit. Again. Just as he'd been doing on and off for the past hour, edging Ed further and further. A small crowd had gathered to watch Ed debase himself, lifting his hips, trying to get harder stimulation. Envy just laughed, pulling the vibrator away. 

The alchemist was panting, drool sliding out of his mouth. The haze of the drug had cleared awhile ago, but he felt just as dazed and needy. "You want to come, pet?" Envy asked for what must have been the tenth time. Ed nodded feverishly. "Hmmmm."

Envy reached up from between Ed's legs, twisting the butt plug with one hand as he removed Ed's gag with the other. "Tell me how much you want it."

Ed's cock was pulsing with need. He ineffectually bucked his hips, before whispering out, "I want it so bad..."

"Tell me more," Envy purred, pushing the vibrator against Ed's shaft. 

"Ugh...need to come...want to...please..."

The sin pushed the plug cruelly against Ed's prostate, making him scream. "Better than that, Ed."

Ed was sobbing slightly, voice hiccuping with moans as he started to beg. "Please...I feel so hot...please sir...I'll do anything...want to come...please..."

Envy pinched one of his nipples, hard. Ed's voice rang out, attracting even more people. The sin raked his nails down Ed's ribs, smirking as the sub shivered. He could play Ed like an instrument, coaxing sound from him easily. 

"Please! Make me come...sir!"

Envy turned up the vibrator slightly, smirking. "Keep on going. Tell me why you deserve to come."

Ed could barely speak by this point, staring at the crowd, the vibrator, and Envy intermittently. "I...I deserve to come...because....mmmm..."

Here Ed paused. He was going to say that he'd been a good boy, when it occurred to him that he hadn't. He'd eaten candy which he hadn't been told he could have. And that was rude. And impolite. 

"Because?"

Ed swallowed. "I don't...deserve to come...I've been bad...please....sir...I'm sorry...if you...want to...please..."

Envy raised an eyebrow. "Well. Looks like someone's done some thinking. Maybe you do deserve to come after all, for being an honest boy."

Ed's back instantly arched, and he pushed his hips towards Envy. "No, no, no," the sin purred, "you'll take what I give you."

The sin began to thrust the plug in and out of him, turning up the vibrations. "Beg. Beg and you'll come."

Ed let out a string of half-formed pleas as Envy slowly turned up the vibrations. But the sin continued to edge him, turning the vibrations up and down, shifting them away from his prostate and cock and then back again. 

Finally, Envy decided he couldn't torture Ed any more, not when he was begging so nicely by this point, voice broken, his moans loud. He'd behaved like an angel, taking the edging so well.

"Please...p-please...sir...please..."

Envy turned the butt plug up to the maximum speed, removing the cock ring at the same time. Ed's pleads rose to screams, and his shuddering, high-pitched moans filled the hall as he came, twitching. Envy shut off the butt plug, walking over to Ed's head. "What do you say, darling?"

Ed stared at him with glazed eyes. "T-thank you...sir..."

"Good boy."


	16. Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Started playing Minecraft again for the first time in years with a friend. I was inspired by Dream SMP. Also, this fic will be ending soon, preferably within seven chapters. I may not write for the next month or two due to life stuff and busyness.

Father leaned back in his chair, running a hand though his long, thick hair. He was out of town on a business trip for Lysander, and it was turning out to be a bit more difficult than he thought it'd be. There was a relatively easy way to solve it, but it was less than elegant and a bit crude if he had to be honest with himself. And Father didn't do things the crude way. 

The dom sighed. He wished he could have brought Envy with him, but the sin was busy with a task in the city. And Ed...

Well, Edward would have completely distracted him. Father wouldn't have been able to get anything done. 

Father went back to his papers, brushing his hair behind his ears and trying to focus on the details of the confidential document. And then his phone rang. He checked the caller ID. It was...Carnal?

"Hello?" Father said, raising an eyebrow.

But the voice that came out of his phone was quite different. 

"H-Hi, Father..." Edward purred in a sultry voice, giggling slightly. The dom's eyes widened. "Edward?"

"Yeah, that's me..."

"How did you get on Carnal's phone, darling?" Father purred, listening to the sub's whimpery, shaky breathing. In fact, if he didn't know better, Ed sounded a bit...tipsy.

"Stole it." Ed slurred. The sub absentmindedly ran his fingers over his ribs, humming as he waited for his dom to respond.

"How...naughty of you. Tell me, darling, are you drunk?"

Ed paused. He was indeed drunk. In fact, he'd done it on purpose. He'd gotten tired of waiting for Father to come back. And he knew Father had forbidden him to drink.

"...hhhmmmm...what do I get if I tell you...?"

"Be a good boy and tell the truth now." Father's voice hardened slightly.

"...yeah."

"Ah," Father murmured. "Didn't I tell you not to do that?"

Ed giggled, and then moaned out, "Father...I want you here...and here...and here." 

The alchemist's voice lowered as he ran his fingers between his legs, sliding one into himself. He heard a slight hiss over the phone, and then Father growled, "I'm coming over, pet. I'll be there in an hour. Behave."

Ed's only response was a moan.

-

Father stormed up the front steps, pulling out the house keys as he went. Sometimes crude solutions worked the best. He went to unlock the door, when it opened from the inside, revealing Ed, standing in the doorway, dressed in nothing but a pair of thin stockings. Father stopped in the doorway, staring at his sub, before the sub in question pulled the dom inside by his belt loops, kissing him fiercely. 

Ed moaned faintly, fingers tugging on Father's jacket, trying to get it off him. Father grabbed his wrists, before tearing himself away from Ed's soft, sullen mouth. "You've been quite a bad boy today, Edward. Haven't you?"

Ed just pressed closer to him, grinding against his thigh and giving a breathy moan. 

"Haven't you?"

Father grabbed Ed's chin.

"Mmmmm...yes..."

"Why did you get drunk?"

Ed's free hand delved under Father's coat, quivering fingers twisting in his shirt. 

"Edward."

"Because I wanted you to come home..."

"Even though it was against the rules?"

"...I knew you'd come..."

Father realeased Edward's chin, sighing. What a naughty boy he had. "Well, I will dispense punishment as I see fit."

So saying, he picked Ed up, tossing him over his shoulder. Ed whimpered, and Father slapped the sub's ass, feeling him squirm in his grip.

The dom carried Ed to his bedroom, setting the sub down on the bed. "Now, I have a couple of things in mind for you. Is there anything you'd like to say?"

Ed stared up at Father, eyes sliding across his inhuman, gorgeous features. "...make it rough..."

Father growled, "Oh, I will."

So saying, he fetched several objects from his bedside table, stripping off his coat and shirt while he was at it. Once he had them, he tied down the small, restless sub, so that he was spread open for him. 

"Now, darling. I'm going to sound you, and then we'll have some impact play. Then I'll fuck you to my heart's satisfaction. How does that sound?"

Ed just bucked his hips, panting. 

Father smirked. "You're quite worked up, aren't you?"

Ed looked up at Father. "Been waiting for you to come home sir...been lonely..."

Father hummed his approval, and then went to get the sound. Ed stared at the small, metal...stick, wondering what it was. Father had never used one of these before. It had a little sphere at one end.

The dom started lubing up the sound, smirking at Edward. He made sure it was quite slick before leaning down, taking Ed's cock in his hand. "Stay still for me, baby."

Ed's brow furrowed as he started putting two and two together. "W-Wait. You're going to put that...inside me?"

Father laughed quietly. "That's the idea."

Ed started shifting. "But...will it hurt?"

"It will be uncomfortable at first, but if it hurts, tell me and we'll do something else."

Father could see that Ed was still nervous, so he teased him for a bit with the sound, stroking his cock with it, going lower, until Ed was bucking his hips and whimpering. Father then positioned the sound at the slit of Ed's cock, pausing for a moment, before slowly twisting the sound, applying pressure as he did so.

Ed gasped, his bonds creaking, as Father slowly worked in about an inch and a half of the sound, watching Ed closely. 

"How do you feel?"

"I-I don't know..."

But the way Ed's hips slightly shifted told other stories. Father soon had the sound in all the way, the small sphere resting against his slit. He'd chosen a relatively small one, perfect for Ed. 

He then sat between Ed's legs, caressing his sub's lovely thighs, fingering the stockings. "Now, love, you get 25 slaps of your thighs."

Ed hissed. He had very sensitive thighs, and he knew this was going to hurt. "Sir..."

"No complaining. This is your punishment, after all."

Father flicked Ed's cock, watching the sub twitch and gasp at the sensation. "If you squirm enough, you might get some pleasure out of...this." The dom twisted the sound slightly.

He then methodically pulled down Ed's stockings, until they were pooled at his ankles. Slowly running his palm across Ed's thigh, he admired the pliableness of the flesh. "You're absolutely delicious, darling. Have I ever told you that?"

Ed flushed, looking away from Father. The dom leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Ed's lips, before suddenly giving him a hard slap on his creamy inner thigh. Ed gasped, jolting and then moaning simultaneously as the movement caused the slightest of pressures against his prostate. 

Another slap, this to the other thigh. Father watched Ed's muscles flex as he did another three slaps, up the length of his thigh, stroking the hit skin afterwards. Ed really was a very delicate creature. His skin was already reddening. 

Ed both hated and loved the feeling. The pain was horrible, but the feeling of Father's gentle palm against his skin afterwards was heavenly. And the sound was something else. 

Father took his sweet time with the rest of the slaps, until Ed's thighs were reddened and stinging, and his cock weeping.

The dom leaned down, pressing gentle kisses to Ed's burning, abused flesh, which made the sub even more aroused. "Baby..." Father purred, slowly kissing his way to Ed's neck, "that was very good. I'm proud of you."

He captured Ed's mouth in a kiss, before reaching down and pulling out the sound. Ed twitched and gasped, hips bucking. 

"Now it's my turn to have fun."


	17. Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will definitely not be posting for a couple of months. Sorry!

Envy dragged his teeth over Ed’s back, letting the sub feel his sharp canines as he slowly thrust into him. Ed moaned, pushing against Father’s hand, which held his head to the sheets. The dom’s other hand was occupied with holding Ed’s hips still for Envy. 

The sub gasped as Envy squeezed his ass, laughing faintly. “God, I love this ass.”

Ed weakly struggled, before the sin slapped his inner thigh, making him squeak and try to close his legs. “Be a good boy now, baby, and we might use a vibe on you after this. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

”Of course he would,” Father purred. “You just can’t get enough, can you?” His hand tightened in Ed’s hair, and the sub choked out a faint, “N-no sir...”

”Well, then, you won’t mind this,” the dom said, smiling wickedly, as he shifted a finger to Ed’s lubed hole. 

Ed gasped, trying to look over his shoulder. Envy slapped him again, shushing him gently. “Trust us, darling. We’ll take care of you.” Ed swallowed, relaxing slightly. His doms did know his limits very well, almost more so than he did. 

The sin slowed his pace as Father gently started working his finger in. “You’re so tight, love,” the dom murmured, pride clearly evident in his voice as Envy sped up again, making Ed whimper. 

Ed started to struggle, but his doms help him down, shushing him as he desperately whimpered. “Shhhh, baby, you’ll be fine, you’ll be fine. I know it feels weird, but you’ll be fine.”

Father’s finger finally bottomed out, pushing against his prostate. Ed started whining, fingers tangling in the sheets as waves of pleasure rushed through him. “F-Father...I think I might come s-soon.”

”Soon? Why not now?”

Ed had about five seconds to be confused before the dom’s finger began rubbing his prostrate, making him moan and buck his hips, desperate for more pressure. “S-Sir...please!” 

Envy sped up even more, and one of his thrusts happened to coincide with Father’s rubs. “Fuck...” Ed whimpered out, muscles clenching hard as he came. Ed shuddered, going limp as Envy came inside him. The sin paused, gently running his hands up the backs of Ed’s thighs, before slapping the sub’s ass. “You did it again, baby. You know what comes next.”

-

Ed choked, eyes watering as his taste buds burned from the soap shoved down his throat. Envy smirked down at him, red eyes glowing as he kept the sub’s head tilted back with one hand twisted in the sub’s hair.

”You know,” Father purred, watching his subs, arms crossed, “I’ve never met someone who loved having their mouth washed out as much as you.”

Ed didn’t answer, eyes closed as he knelt at Envy’s feet, bubbles trying to push their way out of the corners of his mouth. Envy growled, jerking Ed’s hair roughly. “Answer your dom.”

The only answer the sin got was a faint moan as Ed’s eyes partially opened, the golden orbs filled with arousal. Envy’s eyes narrowed for a moment, and then the sin grinned even more widely. “God, you’re such a little slut, baby.”

“It’s almost like you want to be punished. You just can’t keep that sweet little mouth of yours clean.” 

Envy jerked Ed by the hair again, pushing the soap even deeper. 

“Wait, Envy.”

”What is it?” the sin asked, glancing at Father. 

“We’ve got a little case of...wandering hands.”

Envy glanced down at Ed, and then smirked, eyes going lower. “What a bad boy. Trying to rub one out before we caught you, hmmm?”

Ed flushed, whimpering as Envy pinned one of his hands to the floor with his boot. “I think Ed’s enjoying this a bit too much, don’t you?” Envy asked Father, who smirked. The sin pulled the soap out of Ed’s mouth, and then pulled the sub into a standing position, bending him over the sink. “Wash up, darling.”

Ed started washing out his mouth, coughing and choking. Father started rubbing the sub’s back, smoothing his thumb over Ed’s spine. 

Envy also started stroking the sub’s back, but his hand...lost its way, and ended up groping Ed’s adorable ass. The sub flushed, beginning to get rather flustered. Envy laughed, slapping the sub’s ass. “Don’t get too excited, honey. We’ve got to find a surrogate punishment for you tonight.”

-

Ed strained at his bonds, twitching as Father dripped wax onto his sensitive, flushed nipples. The blindfolded sub could do little more than struggle weakly, moaning and whimpering, as his doms teased him. A hand settled on his cock, playing with the ring there before flicking it sharply. Another went to his throat, stroking the pale, thin skin there, feeling his pulse. 

The wax moved away from his abused nipples, downwards. The hardened wax was removed before a warm, wet mouth began to suck on them. Ed moaned, feeling like his lungs were going to explode. His thighs were parted, and then slapped, making the sub twitch and cringe. "...please..." the sub begged, bucking his hips. He wanted to come. A soft laugh was his response as the wax began to drip down his stomach, slowly making its way towards his crotch. "Shhhh. You just lie back and take it, darling."

The wax circled his navel, and then moved to his pubic hair. It slowly collected, making Ed squirm, before disappearing completely. Ed had enough time to give a confused whimper when the wax dropped directly onto his tip, making the sub scream in mixed pleasure and pain. "S-sir..."

Another drop fell, and then the wax moved lower, splashing into his balls. Ed's bonds were tightened to keep him from moving too much, and then Father continued to focus on his balls and inner thighs. Envy continued sucking at his nipple, one hand slipping a couple of fingers into Ed's mouth, the other stroking along the sub's sensitive ribs. Ed's cock was so hard, but every time he opened his mouth to beg, a moan came out instead. His doms flipped him over, and Father began dripping wax along the sub's spine, watching his back arching uncontrollably. "Are you enjoying this? Of course you are, you little slut." Ed shivered as the wax dropped on his tailbone. He bucked his hips into the blanket, rubbing his cock as hard as he could. "Oh no, we can't have any of that."

Hands pulled his hips up, before binding them in place, keeping Ed from grinding. 

-

Finally, Ed collapsed into his dom's arms, exhausted, sweaty. The blindfold was removed, and Envy hugged the small sub, kissing his neck. "What a good boy. Such a good boy for us..." They got the sub into the bath, cleaning him up. Once they'd finished, they fired him off with fluffy, clean towels, and got him into bed. However, during all this time, they hadn't removed the cock ring. While they were getting him in bed, Ed started whimpering, reaching for it. "No, no, baby. That stays on. It's your main punishment. No coming until tomorrow."


	18. Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't be writing after this chapter for another month or so, but here's some smut. We will finally have more plot next chapter.

Ed started awake, coated in sweat, heart racing. Envy murmured softly in his sleep, tightening his grip on Ed's thigh. The sub sat up, running a shaking hand through his hair. His erection rubbed against the blankets, making Ed think of his dream again.

He'd dreamed that he'd been in a straight jacket, tied to the ceiling of Father's punishment room by a thick rope. He had on a posture collar, which Father had started using on him a couple weeks ago once he'd noticed how often the sub slouched during the day. The collar, however, was attached to the rope keeping him in place, so that he was forced to stand on his toes to keep from putting pressure on his windpipe. Trapped in this position, Ed had waited and waited, for what felt like hours. Finally, Father had entered, blond hair tied back, eyes glittering, Envy at his side. They'd teased Ed until the sub was overheated and distraught, and then fucked him slowly, using Ed's hair as a handhold. Throughout the dream, there was no sound, just sensation, which had made it even more overwhelming.

The alchemist let out a shaky breath, getting up and going to the bathroom. He felt filthy, so much sweat was covering him. Once within, he took a very quick shower. He didn't dare try to come, in case Father or Envy (with their superhuman senses) heard him. After drying off, Ed went back to bed.

-

"Good morning, darling."

Ed blinked blearily at Father, who pressed a gentle kiss to the sub's forehead. "Sleep well?" Envy purred from behind Ed, wrapping his arms around Ed's ribs and hugging him close.

"F-Fine, thanks..."

"Although," Father purred, "it must be hard to try and get good sleep when you're as worked up as you are now."

Ed's eyes widened, and the sin laughed in his ear, trailing a hand down between Ed's legs, brushing his hard cock. "W-what?"

"Well, we woke up this morning, and Envy here wanted to give you a little morning surprise, when we noticed your...condition."

Ed ducked his head, biting his lip. His dream came back to him, in all its vivid detail, and Ed shuddered. "Did someone have a wet dream...?"

The sub flushed even more, curling in on himself. Envy chuckled in his ear, before purring, "Why don't you tell us about it, hmmm?"

Needless to say, Ed told them about it, but not without a certain amount of teasing and humiliation. Father rewarded him for telling them by letting him come, and Ed thought that was the last of it. But he was wrong.

-

"What's going on, Envy?" Ed asked, as the sin pulled Ed into the punishment room. As far as he could remember, he hadn't done anything wrong. The sin just smirked, before opening a closet riffling through it.

"Envy...?"

"Just a second, honey." After a few seconds, Envy turned around, holding...a straight jacket. Ed stared, before backing away. "Now wait a second..."

Envy advanced slowly towards Ed, grinning wickedly. "Don't worry, baby. There's nothing to be afraid of..."

Suddenly the sin tossed the jacket to the side, lunging at Ed, tackling him to ground. Ed landed on Envy's muscled chest, giggling as Envy playfully roughhoused with him. "Envy!" The sin laughed, making purposefully weak attempts to push Ed off him. Ed grinned down at Envy, golden hair tousled, eyes alight. Envy smiled faintly. He loved seeing Ed happy.

However, he did have to get the sub into the straight jacket. Envy quickly flipped the sub, so now he was the one being straddled. The sin whipped the jacket over, getting it ready. "Arms out, honey. Don't make me do it for you."

Ed bit his lip, deliberating wether he should comply. Envy's eyes narrowed slightly, his amused smirk turning into something a little more...threatening.

The sub hurriedly put out his arms, and soon was completely restrained, curled on his side. Envy picked Ed up, stringing him up to the ceiling, just like in his dream. "E-Envy...?"

"What is it, baby?" Envy asked, staring into Ed's eyes as he fastened the posture collar. 

"Where's Father?"

Envy laughed. "Hold your horses, Ed. He'll be in soon."

Ed flushed. "I was just wondering..."

The sin smirked, reaching for Ed's ponytail, quickly removing the hair tie. "Please. You can't tell me that you're not desperate for him to come in here and fuck you raw."

Ed's face burned, and he instinctively tried to duck his head, only to be stopped by the posture collar. Envy clicked his tongue, stroking Ed's hair as he attached the posture collar to the rope supporting the sub. "Darling, tell me when it's tight enough."

So saying, the sin tightened the rope until Ed choked out, "Good."

The sin checked his watch, frowned, and sped up his actions, stripping Ed's pants and underwear off. He took a moment to fondle the sub's ass, smirking. "I'll see you soon, Ed."

-

Ed shook, strangled moans tearing themselves out of his throat as Father rubbed his fingertips insistently against Ed's prostate. Envy let out a sharp laugh, muffling the sub's cries with his elbow as he stroked the alchemist's cock. "You close, sweetie?"

Father smirked as he held Ed's hips still, rubbing the poor little thing's prostate. He almost felt bad for his pet when he tested him like this. But it was part of showing Ed how to submit to them fully. Ed's hips jerked back hard as he tried to get stimulation, and Father slapped his sensitive inner thigh hard, watching the pale skin redden. Tears spilled out of the corners of Ed's eyes. He was so close...he could almost feel his orgasm...

"I'm gonna come..." the sub choked out, his tears wetting Envy's skin. Father pulled his fingers out of Ed's ass, again, stroking the sub's thigh. "Good boy. If you take two more rounds, we'll let you come, alright?" Ed nodded, sniffling. For the past thirty minutes, Father and Envy had been edging him further and further. However, they'd instructed him to tell them when he was going to come, which made it even worse, since that made him the one preventing his own orgasm. 

Envy started kissing Ed's already swollen lips, slipping his tongue into the sub's mouth, claiming him quickly and easily. Father just continued stroking Ed's sensitive thighs, watching the alchemist's hole twitch uneasily. 

Once Ed's cock had gone soft again, Father added more lube to Ed's already dripping hole, and slipped three fingers inside, finding the sub's prostate with ease. "Look at you," Envy cooed, kissing the sub, "such a perfect little bitch. You just keep on taking it, love."

Ed strained against the straight jacket, twitching as he desperately tried to get more pressure on his prostrate. Father slapped his thigh again, which made Ed go limp. "None of that now."

Soon Ed was almost there again, and again he whispered out that he was going to come. Envy soothed him, congratulating him, purred to him all the ways he was perfect, while Father waited for the sub's erection to calm. Once it did, Father inserted a vibrator inside Ed this time, pressed it against Ed's prostate, and turned it on. Ed instantly keened, toes curling, his broken voice filling the room. "Fatherfatherfatherplease...Iwannacomesobad..."

Father pressed the vibe harder until Ed's voice reached a fever pitch, and the sub's little body was shaking from grinding his prostate so hard into the vibrator. "Alright, you can come, darling."

Ed screamed, tears sliding down his chin as he came, held tightly by Envy. His come splattered across the straight jacket, and he sagged in his restraints. Envy kissed the sub's sweaty forehead, grinning at him. "I'm proud of you, baby. You did so well!"

"Darling," Father purred, "are you too tired, or do you want us to finish your little fantasy?"

Ed's answer was weak, but aroused. "As long as you go slowly."

Father smiled. "Of course, baby." He slipped a hand into the sub's hair, pulling it gently as he slowly fit his length inside the sub. Envy pouted slightly; his own erection needed tending. "You'll get your turn, Envy. Patience."


	19. Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Only one more chapter after this, and this fic is finally over.

Ed stayed close to Envy's side as they walked down the street. The other sins milled about them, talking loudly. They made no attempts to hide their identities, Ed being the only one concealed. He'd recently become rather depressed, spending large quantities of time alone, staring out of the windows, losing sleep. After a certain amount of probing, Father had discovered that Ed was lonely, and wanted to be around other people. He needed a change from his daily monotony of reading and being fucked. So they decided to take him out, this time with a lot more protection (in the form of the sins). 

Envy watched Ed closely, ready to respond if Ed decided he wanted to go home. But the sub was perking up. His posture straightened out, and his eyes started to glitter with excitement. He turned to Envy, grinning, and took his hand. Envy smiled back, happy to see the sub happy. 

"Where do you want to go?" Envy asked. 

"I think...I want to go to the park."

Central Park was one of Ed's favorite places to go before he'd started to live with Father and the sins. He liked to feed the ducks there. Sometimes he'd go with Roy...

They went and bought some loaves of bread before heading to the duck pond. Carnal started complaining about how boring it would be to sit around feeding animals, and went off to try and bully some children. 

Envy and Ed sat on the edge of the pond, and started throwing pieces of bread to the ducks. Lust and Pride joined them. Pride acted like he didn't enjoy it, but did immensely, soon reaching for a second loaf. The sky was blue, the pond smooth and undisturbed. Children were laughing. Envy looked at Ed and grinned, leaning in and giving him a kiss in the forehead. 

That was where shit went south. 

The first thing they saw was Carnal, running very fast, straight in their direction. He was grinning widely. The second thing they saw was about fifty soldiers chasing him, armed with guns. And then they saw several alchemists after the soldiers.

Envy instantly grabbed Ed, pulling him behind him and pulling out his phone. "Lust, get out there!" he snapped, before quickly calling Father. 

"Envy? What's going on, love?"

"Father, we have a problem." 

A pause. Then...

"I'll be there in five. Get Ed THE HELL OUT OF THERE."

Envy wrapped an extremely stretched arm around Ed's body, before running off incredibly quickly. Envy managed to get a mile or so between him and the park, stopping in an alley. 

"You okay, Ed?"

Ed was shaken, but he nodded. "Good. Then we need to-"

Fire exploded onto the sin's body, and Envy roared in pain as his skin burned. 

And then Colonel Roy Mustang stepped out from behind Envy, staring at Ed. 

"E-Edward? Is that you- shit!"

Envy had recovered, slamming a fist the size of a sledgehammer into the Colonel's head. Ed just stared at Roy as he slammed against the alley wall, frozen with shock. He'd never expected to see that face again...

"Ed, get of here! Father will be here soon; find him!"

Envy shoved Ed towards the alley entrance as another blast of fire surged in his direction. Ed ran glancing back in fear as he heard Envy growl menancingly. He didn't want to leave the sin. He felt so defenseless without him, seeing as he didn't have his alchemy because of his collar. 

He hoped Envy won. This was an unexpected thought, but he didn't have time to process it, as he spotted Greed tearing into a soldier. "Greed! Greed, I'm over here!" The sin turned, spotting Ed. He decapitated the man in front of him and ran to the sub, looking him over. "You okay?"

"Envy...he's with Roy...Roy Mustang...they're fighting," Ed panted out. 

"He'll be fine. Listen, Ed, there's soldiers all over the place. You've got to get to Sloth; he can run you out of here."

Suddenly Greed grabbed Ed's head, forcing him to his knees and shielding him as a round of bullets swept over them. Ed heard faint explosions in the distance, and civilians screaming. "G-Greed...I'm scared..."

"You'll be fine. Just stay with me and away from the soldiers. They're basically just shooting at anyone that looks suspicious by this point. Now, come on!" He lifted Ed into his arms, and started running, bullets bouncing off of his skin. A bullet grazed Ed's outstretched leg. "Envy'll skin me alive if I lose you. Not to mention Father."

They were getting closer to the heat of the battle, and Greed set Ed down behind a car. "Stay here. I'll try to find Sloth. Whatever you do, do not go into firing range, all right?"

"Okay."

The sin ran off, leaving Ed by himself. The sub curled up, shuddering at the sound of the gunfire. He heard some yelling, and then an inhuman roar. Ed could hear his heartbeat in his ears, his breaths coming short and quick. He wished he'd never left the house. 

Ed peered around the side of the car, swallowing. He could see soldiers, and then Carnal ran into his field of view. Several soldiers turned to fire at him, before suddenly turning on each other. Carnal ran into the smoke, dodging bullets. More soldiers came out of the smoke, carrying a bleeding comrade. Suddenly, they were ripped into shreds by dark, pointed shadows that came tearing out of the ground. Ed cringed, closing his eyes, before peeing out again. 

Roy was there. Summoning flame, holding off an unidentifiable sin, his coat flapping around him. He didn't see Lust emerging from the smoke behind him, her nails shooting out, stabbing him through the stomach. Ed gave a gasp of horror, and threw caution to the wind, running out in Roy's direction. The sins had disappeared by the time he reached the alchemist, gasping for breath. "Roy...Roy..."

There was blood all over his hands, so much blood. The alchemist was bleeding out in his arms. Ed shook him. Shook him again. "Roy..."

He heard heavy footsteps, and then the sound of bullets. Time seemed to slow, and he turned, looking at the soldiers who were shooting at him. "Wait-"

There was a massive explosion, the ground ripping apart. Ed clutched Roy close, his ears ringing from the blast. 

He was sobbing quietly, shaking. He didn't know what had just happened. 

"Edward." 

Ed gave a loud sob, turning to look at Father. The dom was standing in the middle of what had been Central Park. It was now a gaping crater, no doubt as a result of the blonde's wrath. He walked towards Ed, eyes soft. "Let's get you home."

Ed started to stand, but found that his legs had turned to jelly. Father reached him, and then noticed the alchemist in his arms. 

"Let's go, Edward."

He started to lift Ed up, peeling his hands off of Roy's limbs. "No...no..." Ed whimpered, reaching for Roy again. 

"Those wounds are fatal, love. We need to get home and safe. Come on."

"You can heal him," Ed whispered. "You can help him."

"...Edward..."

"Please!" the sub cried, turning to Father. "Heal him please...please..." 

The sub cried brokenly into Father's chest, begging him to help the alchemist. Father thought for a few seconds, and then sighed. "You know I can never deny you anything, love. I'll have one of the sins bring him home, and I'll see what I can do. Now, relax. I've got everything under control."


	20. Slut

Colonel Roy Mustang's eyes shifted under his eyelids as he lay on a bed in the southern wing of Father's sprawling mansion. He began to shift uneasily, plagued by dark nightmares. 

-

Ed was staring out of the window at the snow, curled in Envy's lap. The sin absentmindedly stroked Ed's hair, pushing his nose into the sub's neck, inhaling his scent. 

"Edward."

The sub turned, looking at Father, his eyes wide. "Yes?"

"Mustang has awoken. Do you still wish to go see him?"

Ed could tell by the look on Father's face that the dom didn't approve of Ed's desire to see the colonel. 

"Yes." 

-

Ed walked down the hallway, wrapping his sweatered arms around himself. He didn't know why he wanted to see Roy. But for some reason he felt like he had to, like it was necessary. (wonderful, I thought, no need for more explanation because I'm sleep deprived as fuck)

Ed paused, and knocked on the door. 

"Come in!" Roy called gruffly from inside. Ed entered, closing the door behind him. He stared at the smooth wood of the door, and then turned, bracing himself. "H-Hi, Roy..."

-

Roy stared at Ed. He'd expected him to be a malnourished wreck, but Ed looked...different. He'd actually gained weight, becoming curvier, and his eyes were bright. He wore a fluffy sweater with soft pants. In fact, he looked better than Roy did. 

"E-Ed...you look...good."

Ed smiled faintly. "Thanks. How do you feel?"

The sub tentatively walked to the colonel's bedside, sitting down in a chair which was there. Roy stared at the sub, feasting his eyes on him. 

"Decent. Hurts a bit, but nothing I can't handle. I'm happy you came to see me." Since I haven't seen you in a year, Roy mentally added. 

Ed laughed. "Well, it's only because Father allowed me to see you. It was very kind of him."

The colonel stared at Ed. Ed being allowed to do anything, Ed who'd always done what he wanted, made Roy sick. "Why do you say that? Have you...accepted your situation?"

Ed blinked at Roy. "It's not that bad. It was worse at the beginning, but I'm treated quite well."

"N-not so bad-! Can't you see what they've done to you?! They've got a collar on you like some kind of animal! They've taken away your freedom!"

Ed just stared at Roy. "It's not that bad..." he repeated again in a slightly less sure tone of voice. 

"What did they do to you?" Roy growled, eyes blazing with anger. Ed bit his lip nervously, turning away. "I-I..."

Come on, Ed, the colonel begged silently. Give me something...show me that there's something left of you in there... 

"What did they do to you?!" Roy repeated, his voice loud, trying and failing to sit up. Ed cringed, wincing slightly. "Please don't yell..."

The door opened, and Father stepped in, face expressionless. He quickly took in the scene, Ed curled in on himself, Roy looking furious. 

"Please attempt to be kind to Edward. He's quite delicate and should be treated as such."

"Attempt to be kind?" Roy said hysterically. "You're the one who's brainwashed him! If you really cared so much about him, you would have let him go a long time ago!"

Father sighed, ignoring the colonel. He leaned down to Ed, gently massaging the sub's shoulders. "Love, I think that's quite enough time with Mustang here. I'll bring you back to sit with Envy. If you want, you two can get a bit frisky, all right?"

Roy opened his mouth in rage, but Father's head snapped in his direction. "Say another thing that could upset Edward and I will end you. Do you understand?"

The colonel went silent, brow furrowed. Father smirked, and then helped Ed up, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. They went to the door, and Father opened it, glancing behind him at Roy. The dom's eyes narrowed, and then his elegant hand slid to Ed's ass, giving it a firm squeeze. Ed have a gasp of surprise, flushing. But he didn't resist, and that was what bothered Roy. Other than the now blatant fact that Ed had been broken into a sex slave. 

The door closed, leaving Mustang alone.

-

Father brought Ed back to Envy, setting the sub down. "You two have fun now. I have to go share some choice words with Mustang."

Once Father had prowled away, Envy wrapped his powerful forearms around Ed, kissing his neck. "How was it, darling?"

Ed sighed. "He was angry at me."

Envy raised an eyebrow. "How cruel of him. You're completely blameless in this."

Ed gave a nervous laugh. "I guess...but I like being here. With you and Father. And he kept telling me it was wrong..."

"Oh, Ed..." 

Envy started stroking Ed's skin, tracing patterns over the sub's shoulders. "I don't really want to talk about it..." Ed murmured. His voice was tight. 

"That's fine, love. We can do other things..."

Envy pinned Ed under him, grinning. The sub gasped, rutting his hips back into Envy. 

-

Father returned to find his two pets looking pleasantly fucked out, wrapped in a blanket together. 

"Well you two have certainly don't waste any chances," Father purred, raising an eyebrow. Ed flushed, curling into Envy's chest. Father sat down next to them, and Ed shifted so that he was between the two doms. After several minutes of comfortable silence, Ed spoke. 

"Hey...Father?"

The dom glanced down at Ed. "What is it, love?"

"...I don't want to see Roy again. After he heals...I don't want to say goodbye to him."

Father's eyes widened. "May I ask why?"

"He makes me feel bad."

The dom sighed. "Of course, love."

They sat, watching the snow falling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys. It's been a long ride. Several years, actually. I'm grateful to those of you that stuck with me. I had to end this fic early because it was becoming a bit of a burden. However! There were several plot points and twists which would have come up in the future, which didn't, that I want to share with you. I want someone to appreciate them other than me, so...
> 
> 1\. Pride's mysterious lover? None other than Madrigal. That what was going on behind the whole 'Pick up my handkerchief for me you plebe' scene. 
> 
> 2\. Ed's tattoo is actually a philosopher's stone. Father implanted one into him anyway, because he's inconsiderate like that. Ed would have found out when he was shot in the head by Valerian (long plot short Valerian is a bad guy who likes to steal USB drives. Also his stutter is fake)
> 
> 3\. The reason Carnal was giving shitty presents on Christmas was because he blew his wad on a fucking machine for Greed. 
> 
> 4\. There was a crack scene that never made it in for Valentine's Day where Carnal would tie himself naked to a chandelier and then swing around, shooting people with arrows because that's what gets his dick hard
> 
> 5\. Ed was supposed to discover Father's private room (where he kept all of Ed's rapists and tortured them) and then he and Envy get a REALLY bad punishment because Envy was trying to stop him from going in 
> 
> I'm sure there's more, but I can't remember them for some reason. Damn it. I may write again in the future. Who knows. But right now I need a holiday. A very long holiday. And I don't expect I shall return. 
> 
> Please tell me someone understood that LOTR reference...


End file.
